My Angel, My Love
by Big J Ivashkov
Summary: All Human...Adrian is a 21 year old party boy who has everything he could possibly want.  What happens when he meets Chloe?  Will it be love? Or will she just be another notch in his bedpost...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adrian Ivashkov is a 21 year old very handsome guy. He has gorgeous emerald green eyes with stylishly messy brown hair. He's a party boy who likes to drink and smoke. He comes from money and can have anything he desires. Currently he is sitting at a bar with a couple of his friends but his attention is focused on one of the waitresses.  
Chloe Stark is a 21 year old waitress. She has blondish/brown hair and blue eyes. She is well built with big breasts and a small waist. Her hair is long and reaches to her waist. She has a 17 year old sister, Isabelle, aka Izzy. Chloe takes care of Izzy and herself. They live in a two bedroom apartment. Izzy looks just like her sister, same blue eyes and hair, big chest and small waist. They have no parents. Their father took off when they were young and their mother recently passed away. Chloe dropped out of college to work so her and Izzy can live without many worries. Izzy is a junior in high school. She's a straight a student. She did go through a period after her mother died of skipping school and started drinking, that is when she met Gabriel, aka Gabe. He too was 17 and he was a bit wild. Gabe and Izzy hit it off immediately but one day Gabe disappeared without a word. Izzy decided it was time to clean her act up. She started going back to her classes and she stopped drinking. She also confided to Chloe that she was missing mom and she told her about Gabe. Chloe trying to be the mother figure sat and talked with Izzy for hours. They understood each other and promised from this day on, things would start to get better and if anything was bothering them they would talk it out.  
Adrian was on his fourth shot of whisky. He had been at the bar now for one hour. He was with two of his friends, Damien and Cole, from college. They were supposed to be in class right now but they didn't feel like it so they ended up at Zoey's Bar & Grille. For an early Friday afternoon there was quite a bit of a crowd. The guys were talking about which girl they were going to take home and get lucky. They all had bets going on who would get laid first. Adrian said he had to go to the bathroom and told his friends to order him another shot and he would be back in a few. When he walked out of the bathroom that's when he saw her. He just stood there watching her. When she turned around he thought his heart would stop. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She walked by him without even noticing him. He watched her until she disappeared to the back room. When he got back to his table his friends asked him what had him rattled. He began to tell them about the waitress he just saw. After he finished describing his goddess, Damien chuckled and told Adrian that he is describing Chloe Stark. She goes to the same college and was in one of his classes last semester but one day she just stopped going.

Adrian kept his eye on the doors that she went through so he could see her when she came back out. When she came out she was carrying a tray of food and brought it to a table not too far from where he was sitting. Adrian was watching her every move and his friends were making fun of him. He watched her go behind the bar and pick up a jacket, she grabbed something from the pocket and then she went outside. Adrian decided he would go talk to the bartender, John, since they were friends from way back when.  
Adrian walked up to the bar and said hi to John. John looked at Adrian and shook his hand. Adrian sat down and ordered a shot of whisky. John poured him his shot and asked him what brought him in to the bar today. Adrian said he was skipping classes and starting his weekend early. John chuckled and said "same ole Adrian, always cutting classes." Adrian laughed and said "yep, you know me; I follow my set of rules." They talked for a few minutes when Chloe walked back in. She put something back into her jacket pocket behind the bar. John gave her a tray of drinks and told her to bring them over to table 7. She looked at Adrian for a second and gave him a half smile, and then she was off. Adrian watched her go, and then John told Adrian to not even bother. Adrian asked him why and John told Adrian that she doesn't date anymore. She had to quit school to work full time so she could take care of her sister, Chloe only had a semester left before she was to graduate. John told him how Chloe's mother died about nine months ago. She has no idea where the father is.

Adrian asked John what her schedule was, John smirked and said she is here every day noon until midnight. She does have every Sunday off to spend time with her sister. Adrian thanked John, gave him a generous tip and said he would be seeing him again real soon. John told Adrian he wishes him luck since Chloe is an awesome girl but still thinks that he is wasting his time. Adrian mumbled "we'll see about that" and headed back to his friends.

When Adrian got back to the table Damien and Cole were talking to the girls they had picked out to get laid by. Adrian got his jacket and said he had to go. He said goodbye and left to go back to his condo. He was determined to get Chloe to notice him. He knew that she was the one and he was going to make her see that.

Chloe was on here dinner break. She was outside smoking. She had started smoking again when her mother died. She didn't want the responsibility of taking care of her sister, of a household. She just got off her phone with Izzy. She called her every night to make sure she was okay. Izzy sounded like she was asleep when Chloe called. Chloe checked her watch and it was only 10 P.M. She apologized for waking her up. Izzy said it was no big deal she must have dozed off. Izzy said she was fine and was going to grab something to eat. She told Chloe to be safe, she loved her, and would see her in the morning. Chloe said goodbye to Izzy. When she looked up she noticed she wasn't alone. There stood the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was just looking at her smirking. He offered Chloe one of his cigarettes but she took out her own. When she went to lit it he did it for her. She thanked him. He told her she was most welcome. He told her his name was Adrian Ivashkov. She told him she was Chloe Stark. Chloe looked at Adrian and asked if he was at the bar this afternoon. He said he was, she took a few more drags looked at her watch and said she had to get back to work. Adrian said it was nice talking to her and he would see her later. Chloe looked at Adrian and she was going to say something but decided against it. He watched her go back into the bar. He stood there for a few more minutes. He then went back into the bar. He sat at a corner table in the back of the bar. He watched Chloe for the next two hours while drinking his beer.

At midnight Adrian watched Chloe leave the bar. He left a wad of cash on the table for his waitress and he watched Chloe walk down the street. Adrian followed her from a distance. He wanted to know where she lived and yes he felt like a stalker. She walked for two blocks, and then entered an apartment building. He stood there behind a tree and watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. The night was a little warm for a late March night in Los Angeles. Adrian was thrilled that he now knew where she lived and she actually lived fairly close to his condo. He stood there for a few more minutes thinking about the girl he knew he would marry someday. After five more minutes he headed to his place. He had to pass her apartment building. He walked the three blocks to get to his place. When he got home he went into his room, got undressed and lay in his bed dreaming of Chloe.

Chloe opened the door of her third floor apartment. She saw that Izzy had fallen asleep on the couch with a book. She woke Izzy up and told her to go to bed. The couch wasn't a good place to sleep. Izzy looked at her sister with sleepy eyes; she gave her a quick kiss and told her that they were going shopping in the morning before she had to go to work. Chloe told her she would love to go shopping. Izzy kissed Chloe goodnight again and went to her room. Chloe got herself a drink and lit up another cigarette. She sat down on the couch. She was thinking about Adrian and his beautiful green eyes and his hair. There was something about him that made her feel all tingly. He was a very gorgeous man but she didn't have time to have a man in her life. She finished her cigarette then climbed into her bed without changing. She fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt of emeralds.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know how I am doing and thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning after breakfast, Chloe and Izzy set out for a few hours of shopping before it was time to head back to work. They hit every store and bought some clothes and accessories. Around eleven they decided they were hungry so they went to Zoey's for lunch. When they got there they got a table near the back, they ordered lunch and sat there and talked about the past week and what they did. They made plans for tomorrow if it was still warm out that they were going to the beach to work on their tan. Izzy called a few friends and they were coming to get Izzy so Chloe would have her car tonight so she wouldn't have to walk home with all the weirdoes being out. Chloe stayed with her sister until it was time to start her shift. She paid the bill and gave a tip to Taylor, their waitress. Chloe gave Izzy a hug and told her to have a good day and be home by midnight. Izzy said she would be. Chloe got up and put her things behind the bar and punched in to start her day.

Adrian woke up the next morning thinking only about Chloe. He needed to find out everything about her. No girl has ever made him feel this way. He wanted to see her again. First things first he needed a shower. When he got out of the shower he saw there was a message from his mother. He listened to it. She wanted him to stop by since they haven't seen him in awhile and they needed to discuss the family party that was happening in four weeks. Adrian sighed, he didn't want to see his parents and he didn't want to go to some stupid family gathering. He knew if he didn't go see his parents they could come here and he sure as hell didn't want them here. After he got dressed he got into his car and drove over to see the parents.

When he got there his mother was out in her garden. When she saw him she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss then told him to follow her to the den where his father was. Adrian got himself a drink; he knew he was going to need it. His parents looked at him with disapproval. His father asked how school was going. Adrian just shrugged and said it was fine. He only had a few more months until he graduated. His father asked him if he was working at all. Adrian said "no" but was working on it. Adrian knew he was pissing off his father but didn't care. His mother spoke up; she didn't want them to start fighting. She said "Max"; his brother was coming to visit in a few weeks and was bringing Gabe. Adrian didn't look happy, he hated his brother, he was older than Adrian, 34, and he acted like he was a god and everyone should worship the ground he walked on. He liked his nephew, he acted just like Adrian does and was only four years younger than him. Adrian was not paying attention to what his mother was saying so his father started yelling at him. He looked at his father with disgust and said he had to leave. He got up and walked out of the room without saying another word.

When Adrian got in his car he was beyond pissed. He hated the fact that his father thought he had wasted his college years studying art instead of going into business like his brother had, but little did his father know that he had painted and sold lots of his drawings and had his own money saved from his earnings. He was so pissed that he drove back to his condo and started to paint. It always soothed his nerves when he painted. He looked at the blank canvas and started to work his magic. Four hours later he decided he needed a break. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 pm. He cleaned all his brushes and put away his paints. He looked at the canvas and was pleased with what he had there. He jumped in the shower and then he was going to Zoey's.

When Adrian arrived at Zoey's it was standing room only. Then he noticed the sign on the door that said Karaoke night every Saturday night. When he walked into the bar he saw an open seat and took it, he ordered a beer. He sat there listening to the girl who was singing. He thought that she had a beautiful voice. When he stood to see who was singing he was surprised to see it was Chloe. Her voice reminded him of what angels would sound like if he was ever to hear one. He then got John's attention for another beer and asked him about Chloe singing. He told Adrian that Chloe sings every Saturday night, that the crowd request her to sing songs throughout the night; she was in school studying music and wanted to be a singer but that all changed when she became full time guardian to Izzy. Adrian sat there and listened to her sing two more songs. When she was done she got a standing ovation. She thanked everyone and said she would be back a little later to do one more. She got off the stage and went behind the bar and grabbed her cigarettes. She told John she was taking a break and she would be back in fifteen. Adrian waited until Chloe was outside then he followed her to join her in a cigarette. John told Adrian he still didn't have a chance with her. Adrian just grinned at John and went out the door.

Chloe was on her third drag when she saw him approach. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Chloe just stood there staring at him. After her last disaster of a boyfriend she swore off men, but Adrian was making her rethink that. Adrian smiled and asked her "is there something that you like?" Chloe blushed and Adrian laughed. He was looking at Chloe and told her that she had a beautiful singing voice. She blushed again but thanked him. She looked at her watch; she had time for one more cigarette. She asked him if he was stalking her and replied "yes." He laughed when she gave him a look of death. He said he came back tonight to ask her if she would like to go out to dinner with him tomorrow night. She wanted to say yes but she didn't instead she said Sunday was her day to hang out with her sister and she was going to the beach during the day tomorrow. He looked disappointed so Chloe cleared her throat and said if he wanted to he could stop by around dinner time and he could have dinner with her and Izzy. He smiled and said we would like that. She told him to follow her back in and she would give him her address and cell number. Adrian smiled again and she couldn't help but smile back. They walked back into the bar; Adrian followed her. She went behind the bar and on a piece of paper she wrote her address and number. She handed it to Adrian. He thanked her and told her he would be there around 5:30 pm. She said goodbye to him and she got back to work taking drink orders before she had to sing for the final time tonight. John looked at Adrian, stunned, that he actually got her information. Adrian grinned at him and said "when you got it, you got it." John told Adrian not to fuck with her emotions or he would have to deal with him. Adrian told him he would never hurt Chloe. John almost believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Chloe woke up Sunday morning she stepped out onto their balcony to get a feel for what the temperature was. It was very warm already and very sunny. She was excited to be going to lay out in the sun for the day and not have to do a damn thing. She packed a cooler of sandwiches and water; she would stop at the store on the way to get some chips and cookies. She went into her room and changed into her black bikini. She had to admit she still looked awesome considering all the stress of the past year. After she put on her sun dress she went into Izzy's room. She was still asleep so Chloe got on her bed and started jumping up and down to wake her up. Izzy moaned and threw the covers over her head. Chloe jumped down and pulled the covers off her head and said "get your lazy butt up and get dressed, it's time to head to the beach." Izzy jumped out of bed, she loved going to the ocean. When she came out of her room she was in her purple bikini. She asked Chloe if she could borrow a sun dress. When they left the apartment it was a little after 9. They packed the car with beach chairs, the cooler, towels and suntan oil. They made a quick stop at the store for the munchies and cigarettes. By the time they got to the ocean it was 9:30. There were a lot of people already there. They found a spot that they liked and put their chairs down. They oiled up to let the tanning begin. After an hour Izzy asked Chloe if she was happy. Chloe sat up and looked at Izzy. Chloe thought about what she was going to say. Finally she said "I'm not actually happy, I miss not going to college and I miss the freedom I had when it was just me. I hate that I have to work full time, but I am happy that you get to finish growing up, I'll just get back to what I was doing when you graduate high school." Izzy sighed and apologized. Chloe took Izzy's hand and said "you have nothing to apologize for. It was my decision to take custody of you, I hate our father for leaving us, I hate mom for dying but you don't have to be sorry."

Izzy moved over to Chloe and gave her a huge hug. They hugged for awhile then decided to go in the water to cool down since it was so damn hot out now. They ran in the water holding hands. They splashed each other then ran back to their seats. They were laughing so hard that they both had tears coming out of their eyes. When they finally calmed down Chloe finally told Izzy that they were having company tonight for dinner. She told Izzy about what she knew of Adrian which wasn't much right now. Izzy was actually excited about Adrian, she told Chloe that "it's about time you met someone, after the last ass you need someone to finally have fun with."

When they finally left the beach it was already 4:45. They were having so much fun that they completely forgot about the time and the fact that Adrian was going to be there in 45 minutes. When they got back to the apartment building Adrian was already there waiting. Izzy saw him and whistled. Chloe chuckled and said "yeah that was my impression when I first saw him too." Izzy then gave him one more look over before she got out and told Chloe he is the best looking Hottie she has seen in some time. She then jumped out of the car and went over to introduce herself. He took her hand and kissed it and told her the pleasure was all his. He was watching as Chloe got out of the car and she swore his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he looked at her, she started to blush when she realized she forgot to put back on her sun dress. Izzy was smirking at her sister. She grabbed the cooler and the chairs and brought them into the apartment. Adrian took Chloe's hand and kissed it, he told her how beautiful she looked she started to blush again but thanked him. She apologized for being late. She had planned on making dinner and it being ready for when he got there. He told her no worries, they could get take out. When they got inside Adrian looked around the apartment, it wasn't a bad little place but he definitely liked his place better. Chloe told him to make himself comfortable. The three of them decided on Chinese, Adrian insisted on paying.

Izzy excused herself and said she was going to take a shower before the food arrived. Chloe told Adrian that she would be right back; she was just going to change. When she came back out she had on a blue tank top and shorts. The blue from the tank top matched her eyes. Chloe asked Adrian if he would like a drink. He said he would like a root beer if she had any. She laughed and said "of course I do, that's my favorite beverage." He laughed and said "it was his favorite too." Thirty minutes later the three of them were sitting around the table eating and just talking. Adrian was really making an impression with Izzy. Chloe watched them and was glad that they liked each other. Chloe really liked him too from what she had seen of him so far.

Izzy after an hour of talking said she was going to get ready for bed since she has school in the morning. She told Adrian it was nice meeting him and hopes to see him again soon. Izzy then went over and gave Chloe a kiss goodnight and she disappeared into her room.  
Chloe and Adrian sat there in comfortable silence until she asked him if he wanted to go sit out on the balcony. When they settled down Adrian asked her about her singing. She told him how she was in her last semester at the university when her mother died. She told him how she has plans to go back to school when Izzy graduates. Adrian told her that he goes to the same university and he is also in his last semester and he studies art. Chloe felt a pang of jealously but asked him if he has painted anything yet. He said he has and he would show her his work sometime. She told him that she would really like to see his work. She asked him about his parents, he told her he really didn't get along with them, his father thought he was a disappointment because he didn't go into law like his brother and father did. He also told her he hated his brother but loved his nephew. They talked until 1 a.m. Adrian said he had to get going, he had class at 11 a.m. He asked Chloe if he could see her again. She thought about it and told him she would like that. She told him she doesn't have a day off until next Sunday and she starts work at noontime. He told her he would stop by the bar some night and see her then. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Chloe walked him to the door. They said goodnight and when Chloe shut the door she all of a sudden felt very lonely. She really liked Adrian and was considering giving him a chance. When Chloe finally fell asleep she dreamed of Adrian.  
When Adrian got home he was too wired to sleep. He really enjoyed his night with Chloe and Izzy. After getting into some comfortable clothes he went and stood in front of painting deciding what he needed to do next to it. He promised himself he would try not and skip anymore classes. He wanted to show Chloe that he was responsible like she was with putting her life on hold for her sister. He really admired her for that. He painted until 4 a.m. He then lay on his couch and set his phone alarm form 9:30 so he could get up and shower and make it to class on time.  
Chloe woke up early the next morning while Izzy was in the shower and made some coffee. When Izzy came out she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Chloe. She told Chloe that she really liked Adrian but he reminded her of Gabe. Izzy told Chloe that she gives her blessing for her to start dating Adrian. Chloe chuckled and thanked Izzy for giving her blessing. Izzy kissed Chloe and said she had to get going. When Izzy left Chloe decided she wanted to go back to bed for a few hours.  
Adrian got up at 9:30 to take a shower and made it to class. He met up with Damien and Cole after classes, they wanted to go and pick up chicks but Adrian told them that he couldn't join them that he already had plans. Damien and Cole couldn't believe that Adrian was giving up the chance to go and get laid, but they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.  
When Chloe got to work it was very busy for a Monday afternoon and by the time the dinner crowd came around she had already made over $200 in tips, this was turning out to be a great payday for Chloe.  
Adrian went home to change then he drove to Chloe's. He knew she wasn't there but he did want to see if he could take Izzy out for dinner. Adrian knocked on the door and Izzy answered, she looked surprised to see him but Adrian said he was there to see her and wanted to take her out for dinner at Zoey's. Izzy said she would love too. When they arrived at Zoey's they were surprised to see how crowded it was for a Monday night. They sat in a section where they knew Chloe would be their waitress. When Chloe walked over she was surprised to see them but Izzy said that Adrian came by to take her to dinner so we could both see you. Chloe smiled and said she was glad to see both of them. Chloe took their order and left them to talk. Adrian asked Izzy about herself. She went on to tell him about how she acted out after her mother died and how she felt terrible that Chloe had to put her life on hold for her. She also told Adrian how she met Gabe, Izzy told him that he really liked him but one day he just disappeared without a word. Adrian asked her where she met him and said it was at some party and he was the party boy. Adrian told her that he had a nephew named Gabe. He went on to tell her that he lived with his mother and father just north of the city and Gabe hated his parents so he likes to party just like he did. Adrian showed her a picture from his wallet of Gabe and she said it was her Gabe. Adrian could tell by the look in her eyes that she really liked him and he was going to get in touch with him sometime soon since he was coming to visit with his father in a couple of weeks to see how he feels about her. Chloe walked back to them with their order and sat down with them for a few, she said she was on a quick break. She was sitting across from Adrian and he was smiling at her. He asked how her day was going. She told them it's been busy since she got here and this is the first chance that she got to sit for a few minutes. He then asked her if he could come back later tonight and drive her home since he doesn't have class until the afternoon. She said she would like that. Chloe stole a few fries from Izzy's plate, and then said she had to get back to work now. She asked them if they wanted anything else, they said no, so she left them their check and said she would be back for it in a bit.  
Izzy thanked Adrian for dinner and he told her it was his pleasure. When Chloe came back Adrian paid her and said it was all set. Izzy got up and gave Chloe a hug and told her to have a good night and would see her tomorrow. Adrian gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and told her he would be back later. She said goodbye to them and watched them leave. When Chloe went to pay the check she saw that Adrian gave her a $20 tip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday morning Chloe was up early, she was excited to be spending the day with Adrian. She took a shower then put on tight black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that really made her eyes stand out. She put on a little make up and decided to leave her hair down. When she got to the kitchen, Izzy was there making coffee. Izzy sat down at the table nibbling on a muffin. Chloe sat down next to Izzy. Izzy asked if she had any idea where she was going today, Chloe shook her head and said she had no idea what he had planned. When Adrian arrived at 9:30 he was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt when fit perfectly to his body and Chloe couldn't help but stare at him and then Izzy whistled at him which made him blush a little and that made both Chloe and Izzy burst out laughing. Adrian gave Chloe a kiss then went and sat down at the table. Chloe asked him if he would like some coffee and he said he would love a cup, she asked him how he liked it and he said black. Izzy asked him when they were going dress shopping and Adrian asked them how next Sunday sounded. Izzy thought about it for a minute and she said next Sunday sounded perfect and Chloe agreed.

After talking for awhile Adrian asked Chloe if she was ready to leave, she said she was so they said goodbye to Izzy and walked out of the apartment. When they got into the car she asked where they were going and he told her she would just have to wait and see. Forty-five minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the Museum of Art. Adrian took Chloe's hand and he led her inside. He started showing her what he had painted. She was in awe. Some of his work was dark and angry and the others were full of life and love. She told Adrian it was all beautiful and she was very impressed with the different moods he can capture. He thanked her and they continued to look at the rest of the art that was on display. Adrian told her that the art he had sold he has pictures of and would like to show them to her sometime. She said she would really love that. Adrian grabbed her hand and kissed it. Three hours later they left the museum. He then took her out to eat at a little café overlooking the ocean. After they ate he took her for an ice cream and then they went walking along the beach. She told him that she loves the beach; it's a place she likes to go and clear her head. She told him how she always came to the beach after her mother died; it always calmed her just to listen to the waves breaking. He asked her how her mother had died; she looked at him and said it was a drunk driver, he had smashed head on into her with his car and she died instantly. Adrian wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. He apologized for asking and he didn't mean to make her cry, she said it was okay just thinking about that day makes her sad. She then leaned in and kissed him.

When they got back to his car he asked her if she would like to go to his place because there is something there that he wants to show her plus she can look at the pictures of his old work. When they got to his place he took her hand and led her into the condo. He gave her a tour, it was beautiful and she could tell by the paintings that he had hanging that they were his. He led her out to the huge private patio that had a hot tub. Her mouth hung open; he chuckled and told her to close it before the bugs flew in. She sat down on one of the lounge chairs and he told her that he would be back in a minute that he was going to go and get those pictures. When he came back out he was holding two root beers and a stack of photos. She looked at them all and was still amazed at how great they were. She told him that she couldn't believe that his parents weren't proud of him. He did amazing work. He just shrugged and said his parents were ignorant bastards and didn't see the full picture of anything. He got up again and said he would be right back and this time when he returned he was holding a huge frame. He walked over to her and handed it to her and said this was for her. When she turned it around she was stunned at what she was looking at. Tears started to fall down her cheek. She was looking at herself but she looked somewhat heavenly. She told him it was absolutely beautiful. She asked him when he did this and he told her it was a couple of days after he saw her. She smiled at him and thanked him and said that no one has ever done something for her, ever. She asked him what he called this and he said it was named "Angel Without Wings." She laid the frame on the table and got up and walked over to Adrian. She then sat on his lap and began to kiss him. They continued to kiss until they had to pull apart to get air. Still panting he asked her if she would like to go into the hot tub. She said that she didn't have her bathing suit. He just smirked at her and told her to just go in with her bra and panties and presto she has a bikini. She thought about it for a minute and said okay you talked me into it.

Adrian pulled his shirt and pants off and was left standing in his black boxers. Chloe couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous body. He climbed in the hot tub. He looked at Chloe and said "are you going to join me or are you just going to stand there and stare at this gorgeous body of mine?" She laughed and took off her jeans, she had on red panties. Then she took off her top and she had on the matching bra. Adrian thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. His eyes lingered on her breasts. He loved breasts and Chloe had more than a handful and he was guessing she was a D cup. She climbed in the hot tub and sat across from him. She smirked at him and repeated his words from before "see something you like?" He nodded and said "most definitely." She was still smirking and said come over here and keep me company. He swam over to her; he sat down next to her and then pulled her onto his lap. He started kissing her. She mumbled on his lips that she wasn't ready to have sex with him yet. He told her he wasn't looking for that yet either. He said that he has too much respect for her and wanted the moment when they did decide to become lovers to be perfect and now was not the time. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him and told him that he was an amazing man. She leaned into his lips then she moved to his jaw line and down his neck. Adrian was breathing heavy. When she pulled away she said "oops, I left a little love bite on your neck." Adrian's eyes were filled with lust, he leaned in and took possession of her lips, and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. His hand started to roam her body, feeling her hips and moving up her tummy and finally to her breasts where he started to massage her left breast. Chloe let out a soft moan. Adrian moved his lips down her neck and left her with a little love bite as well.

An hour later they were completely pruny. They got out of the tub to dry off. Adrian asked her if she would like to stay for dinner, she said that she would like that. He cooked some marinated steaks and potatoes and Chloe made a salad. When they sat down to eat Adrian poured them some wine. The meal was delicious. When Adrian brought Chloe home she asked him if he wanted to come up and he said "of course I'm coming up, I'm not ready to end my day with you yet." He carried the painting in for Chloe. When they entered the apartment Izzy was sitting on the couch eating pizza. She said hi and asked what Adrian was holding. He smiled at her and turned the frame over so Izzy could see what it was. Izzy whistled and said it looks amazing then asked him if he painted it. He said he did and Izzy said that he did an amazing job. Izzy told Chloe that she should hang it in the living room and Adrian agreed with Izzy and so it was decided that they would hang it up over the TV. Once the picture was hung up the three of them sat on the couch to admire it. After a few minutes Izzy said that April vacation was in a few weeks and was wondering if they were going to do anything this year. Chloe sighed and said "there isn't any money to do anything, the money I'm making is for the bills and food. I'm sorry but we can't do anything this year." Izzy looked sad and Chloe got up and went to sit next to her. She hugged her and apologized. "I know we planned on going to Hawaii but it's just not in the budget. Maybe next year. I'll try putting a little aside each pay." Izzy leaned into her. They sat there for a few minutes then Izzy got up and said she needed a shower. She said goodnight and left to go to her room. Chloe felt a little embarrassed to look at Adrian but he took her chin and make her look at him. He said "there is nothing to be ashamed of; you are doing your best." He then leaned in to kiss her. They sat on the couch for a few hours just snuggling up to each other. When he was ready to leave Chloe thanked him for a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Adrian went to Zoey's to talk to Chloe's boss, Josh. He explained to Josh that he wanted to take Chloe and Izzy on a surprise vacation and she would need the week of April 11th off. She already has the 9th off for the party she is going to. Josh agreed that Chloe needed time off, she works too hard. He agreed to schedule Chloe off that week and she didn't need to come back until the 18th and he wouldn't say anything to her until Adrian got to tell her about the surprise vacation. He thanked Josh and then left to head back home. When he got home he called and made reservations for four with adjoining rooms for April 10th – 16th. He then called his "agent" and arranged to have an exhibit for the hotel that they were staying at. He then made the arrangements for his art to be sent out three days in advance so it could be set up and then he booked four first class tickets. He then called Gabe to tell him his plans and he liked the idea. He said he would talk to his parents and he didn't think it would be a problem for him to go since his mother likes him.

The week flew by and Adrian told Chloe that he was taking her, Izzy and Gabe on a vacation. She was trying to protest but he said he has already made all the arrangements and the reservations can't be canceled and besides I have an exhibit to show. He also told her that she already has the week off and he talked to Josh and Josh agreed that you needed a vacation, that you work too hard. Finally she gave in and said "fine you win, where are we going?" He smiled at her and said that is a surprise and you will find out when we get to the airport.  
Saturday night Adrian brought Izzy to Zoey's for karaoke night, he missed seeing his Chloe and he wanted to hear her sing and Izzy said she hasn't heard Chloe sing since their mom died. The night was turning out to be great. Chloe sang a lot of songs and she even grabbed Adrian to get up and sing a duet with her. When they finished they got a standing ovation. Izzy was yelling for them to sing another one so they did. Adrian and Izzy ended up staying until midnight when Chloe's shift ended. They all walked over to Adrian's car. Before they got in Izzy winked at her sister then said "Adrian I think you should stay the night with us, that way we can leave early to go shopping when we all wake up." Chloe looked at her sister and rolled her eyes at her but told Adrian if he would like to stay he is more than welcome too. He said he would like that very much but they would need to stop by his place first so he can get a change of clothes. When they got to his place they all went inside. Izzy wanted to see it. She started looking around and she fell in love with the place, she said to no one in particular that she wishes that they could have a place like this. While Adrian was getting his clothes together Chloe walked Izzy out to the patio so she could see how awesome it was and show her the hot tub. Adrian followed them out a few minutes later and Izzy was saying she wanted to come back here sometime so she could use that tub. Adrian told her that maybe after they finish shopping they can come back here and hang out. Izzy told him that it sounded like an excellent idea.  
When they got back to the apartment Izzy said she was going to take a shower then head to bed so she could get up early. Chloe just laughed at her and said "you never get up early on the weekends and I'll bet you that I will have to come in and drag your butt out of bed." Izzy said "we'll just see about that." She said goodnight and disappeared into her room. Chloe and Adrian headed to Chloe's bedroom. Chloe took off her jeans and put on a pair of shorts, then she took her top off and put on a tank top and then she took her bra off. Adrian watched her the entire time. He walked over to her and told her she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Chloe told him that he wasn't too bad himself. She walked over to her bed and climbed in under the sheets. She lay there watching Adrian undress. She loved looking at his body which was very toned. He climbed into bed just wearing a pair of blue silky boxers and laid down on his side looking at Chloe. They lay there just staring at each other for awhile then they leaned in and kissed each other. After she snuggled into him, they both fell asleep.  
In the morning Chloe was the first to wake up and she was still snuggled into Adrian and he had his arm around her waist. She tried to wiggle away from him but his arm only got tighter around her. He then opened his eyes and smiled at her. She whispered good morning against his lips but told him he has to move his arm, she needs to use the little girls room. He chuckled and she got up and she was going to also take a shower and would be out in a few minutes. He decided he would just lay there until she came out. He still couldn't believe that he actually spent the night with Chloe. He grabbed her pillow and was holding it so he could smell her scent. He was in absolute heaven and was thinking that this was one of the best nights yet and even though they didn't do anything but kiss it was still special and he hoped that there would be a lot of more nights like the one he just had.  
When Chloe got out of the shower he said he was going to take a shower now. Chloe went out to the kitchen to make coffee then she went in to wake Izzy up. She climbed into Izzy's bed and started to whisper in ear that she lost the bet and that it was time to get up if she wanted to go shopping. Chloe told her she also had to make breakfast. Izzy swore but said she would be up in a few, she just needed to freshen up and then she would be out. When she came out she asked Chloe what she wanted for breakfast and Chloe thought for a minute then said she wanted French toast and bacon. Adrian came out a little bit later. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table while Izzy made breakfast. Adrian asked who was up first and Chloe said that she was and that is why Izzy is making breakfast. Izzy growled at them, but that made them burst out in laughter. After breakfast Chloe put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, then her and Izzy grabbed their bikinis, then the three of them set out to dress shop.  
When they got to the mall Izzy excitedly headed toward the dress shop. She tried on tons of dresses and Chloe grabbed some also to try on. Izzy finally found a dress that she fell in love with. It was a red spaghetti strapped dress that hung to her every curve and it went just below her knees. When she walked out both Chloe and Adrian whistled at her. Izzy smirked and twirled around and said this is her dress. Chloe then went in and tried on the dresses she picked out. She narrowed it down to a black dress and a sapphire blue strapless dress that went to just above her knees. Adrian told her the blue one was the one to take, it showed how perfect her body was and it really showed off how beautiful her eyes were. She agreed with him and then they went to get shoes, they both got a pair of black stilettos. Adrian paid for everything. He then asked if they were ready to go back to his place. Izzy smiled at him and said "lets go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they got back to Adrian's, he showed Izzy which bathroom she could use to change. When she came out she was wearing a red bikini covered with black hearts. She smiled at Adrian and told him she was going in the hot tub and they can join her if they would like to. Adrian chuckled and said they would be in a few minutes. Chloe changed into her bikini and Adrian but on his swim trunks. They walked out hand and hand and joined Izzy in the hot tub. Adrian asked Chloe if she told Izzy the news yet and Chloe just shook her head. Izzy asked what news. Adrian smiled at her and told her next week during vacation the Sunday after the party that they are going on a vacation but neither of you will know the destination until we get to the airport. The only thing I will tell you is to pack for the heat.

They stayed in the hot tub for awhile then they went to use the pool. It was a little walk to get there but nobody minded. They swam for over an hour then they went back to Adrian's. Adrian asked them if they wanted pizza. They said of course they did, they were starving. Adrian asked them what kind they wanted so he said he would order a few of them. Izzy said she was going back into the tub. Chloe decided to hang in the living room with Adrian until the pizza arrived. They sat on the couch and started making out. Chloe asked Adrian if he wanted to stay again tonight. He told her he would love to stay again. When the pizza arrived Adrian grabbed some plates and they went and sat outside at the patio table. Izzy told Adrian she moving in so she could use the tub anytime she wanted to. He chuckled and said "only if your sister agrees to move in with you." Chloe was looking at Adrian when he made that comment and almost thought he was being serious, there was like a twinkle of hope in his eyes but Chloe chose to ignore it for now. Izzy told Adrian "no worries, I'll talk her into moving in." Chloe looked at Izzy and said "excuse me; we have a perfectly fine apartment." Izzy replied "ye we do, but it doesn't' have a pool or personal hot tub." Chloe just shook her head and mumble "kids." Well that made Adrian and Izzy burst out in laughter. After they calmed themselves they ate their pizza and Izzy was telling them how excited she was about the upcoming party and vacation. "It's been a long time since Chloe and I have done anything real fun." After she ate she asked them how much longer they were staying because she wanted to go back in the hot tub. Chloe said we could stay a couple of more hours and they would join her in a few minutes after they cleaned up the mess.

When they got back to the apartment, Izzy went up and gave Adrian a hug and kiss and thanked him for a wonderful day and for buying her dress. She then excused herself so she could take a shower and get ready for school tomorrow. Chloe and Adrian went into her bedroom. She asked Adrian if he wanted to take a shower. He said he did and asked her if she would like to join him. She shook her head and said she wasn't ready for that yet. Adrian said that was fine that he was just asking. While he was in the shower Chloe went out on her deck to have a cigarette. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear when Adrian came out. She looked up at him and he was only wearing a pair of boxers and his hair was still wet. Chloe told him that he looked really sexy. Adrian smirked at her and asked her when he doesn't look sexy. She playfully slapped his chest and asked him "conceited much?" He just laughed then Chloe told him since she met him she has cut down on her smoking. He told her he was the same way. She was telling him that smoking was a release but now that he is in her life that just seeing him makes her feel more at ease. Chloe put out her cigarette and said she was going to shower and would meet him in bed.

Adrian was laying in bed when Chloe walked out of her bathroom. She was wearing undoes and a shirt that went to just above her knees. Adrian thought she was an angel walking towards him. He smiled at her and she climbed in next to him. When she snuggled next to him she asked him "how is it possible to fall completely in love with someone in only three weeks?" Adrian stiffened; he couldn't believe that she told him she was in love with him. Chloe started to pull away when she realized he stiffened but he pulled her back to him and told her that he was just surprised that she said she loved him because he was completely in love with her too and he didn't want to rush into saying it and scaring her off but to answer her question as to why we love each other so much it's because we are soul mates and he knew it the first time he saw her. Chloe kissed him so passionately then told him she thinks he is correct because when she saw him she knew it was something special even though she wasn't looking for a relationship but she is glad that she found him and he makes her feel worthy. Adrian pulled her closer to him and asked what she meant by that, she said "you make me feel special and wanted, all the jerks I dated always abused me one way or another and treated me like shit and you are the complete opposite. I guess I've just felt useless for the past year with having to give up my life but it was my choice, I love Izzy more than anything and I'll make sure she finishes school and goes to college." Adrian smiled at her and said "this is why I love you, you are so unselfish and that alone makes you beautiful and makes me want to be a better person myself." She kissed him and again thanked him for everything he has done for her and Izzy. He told her he had plans on doing more for them.

In the morning Adrian woke up before everyone else and decided to make breakfast for his two favorite girls. He got the coffee started then made pancakes, eggs and toast. When Izzy came out of her room she smiled and told Adrian that he was her hero, he was more than welcome to cook for her every morning. Chloe stood there smiling. They all ate breakfast then Izzy left for school. Adrian put all the dishes in the dishwasher then asked Chloe if she wanted to go for a walk on the beach before she had to go to work. They drove to the beach where she and Izzy laid out that day. They walked two miles down the beach then the two miles back. They sat down and she told Adrian that she loves this beach. This is where she likes to come and clear her head. Just listening to the waves is so calming and relaxing. They sat there for an hour just watching the waves then they had to head back so she could get ready for work and him for school. Adrian drove Chloe to work and said he wouldn't see her again until Thursday night; he was making up the work that he will be missing the week of their vacation. He told her that he would call her and that he was going to miss her dearly but they had a whole week to spend together. He told her that he would pick her up Thursday night and he would stay with her if she wants him too. She kissed him and told him she was going to miss him to and "yes" she wants him to stay with her that night. Adrian pulled up in front of Zoey's. He leaned over to kiss Chloe goodbye and told her that he loved her and for her to have a good week. She told him that she loves him too and can't wait until Thursday. She got out of the car and waved goodbye to him and then when he went around the corner she walked into to Zoey's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The week flew by and on Thursday morning, Chloe told Izzy to start packing. Izzy asked her if she could borrow some of her sun dresses. Chloe told her that whatever she doesn't pack she will leave on her bed. By the time Chloe left for work she was all packed and was excited that she would be seeing Adrian tonight. Work flew by since it was really busy. When she looked up at the clock she saw it was almost midnight and Adrian was sitting at the bar waiting for her. She walked over to him and gave him a huge kiss. She told him how much she missed him. He chuckled and said that he missed her too. When she punched out for the night she grabbed Adrian's hand and told him that her vacation starts now, she if off tomorrow and they could do something fun for the day.  
Friday morning they slept in. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she got to sleep in and this was even better that she was waking up in Adrian's arms. She was smiling at him when he finally woke up. She said "good morning gorgeous, it's nice to see you open your beautiful eyes." He leaned in and kissed her. She asked him what they were going to do today. He smiled at her and said it was a surprise. They got up and got dressed. They decided they would stop and get coffee and donuts on the way. When they finally arrived at their destination Chloe screamed and couldn't believe that Adrian had brought her to Six Flaggs. She told Adrian that she hadn't been here in years and that she loved roller coasters. He took her hand and they walked into the park. They spent most of the morning going on every roller coaster over and over again. By the afternoon Adrian had won her many stuffed animals by playing games. They left the park around three and then headed to the nearest mall. They looked around and he bought her some outfits for their vacation and before she could protest about all the money he was spending on her, he told her it's his money and he loves spending it on her and he has never done that for a girlfriend before. She blushed and told him that she wouldn't complain anymore about the money he spends on her. She told him that she isn't used to being treated like a princess. He kissed her and told her to get used to it. When they got home Izzy was sitting on the couch watching TV. She asked them how their day was. Chloe told her how they went to Six Flags and then shopping. Izzy asked them if they were doing anything tonight because if they aren't she was wondering if they would like to go to the movies with her. They said that sounded great. Izzy said was wanted to see the Fighter. She said it was playing at 9:30 so they needed to get ready plus she was hungry and wanted Chinese so she told them to Chop Chop.  
After the movie they went back to the apartment. Adrian said he couldn't stay the night. Chloe pouted. Adrian kissed her lips. He told her he had to be at his parents early to have breakfast with the asshole family. Chloe asked him if he hated them so much why go. He told her it was just until he finished school and then he wanted to cut all ties with his horrible family but first he wants to show them how successful he is and will continue to be. She nodded and said she understood. He gave her a kiss goodbye and told her he would be back to pick them up at 7 pm. Tomorrow night. Chloe said they would be ready. They kissed a little bit more then he left for the night.  
The next morning Adrian got up early to head over to his parents. He definitely wasn't looking forward to spending the morning with the family. When he got there Gabe came out to greet him. He gave him a quick hug and told him it was good to see him and he couldn't wait until tonight when he gets to see Izzy again. They walked in the house and towards the dining room. When he got there his mother gave him a hug while his father looked at him with disgust and his brother just nodded at him. They all sat down and breakfast was served. Gabe was telling his grandparents how excited he was to be going on vacation with Uncle Adrian. Adrian then got a lecture from Max reminding him to be a responsible adult while he was with Gabe. Adrian just rolled his eyes and told him that he had nothing to worry about. After they ate Adrian said he had to get going. He had things to do before the party. Gabe followed Adrian out and handed him his luggage since he was going to be spending the night with him since they were leaving for the airport early.  
When Adrian left his parents he decided he couldn't wait until tonight to see Chloe so he decided he would stop by to see her after he dropped Gabe's luggage off at his place.  
When he got to Chloe's he knocked on the door and she was the one to open the door. She smiled when she saw that it was Adrian standing there. She asked him what he was doing here, not that she wasn't happy to see him. He told her he couldn't wait until tonight to see her and that his visit with his parents sucked so he thought he would come and hang with her and Izzy for awhile. She smiled and told him to come in that they were just sitting down to watch a movie He went over to the couch and sat in the middle so he could sit between his two favorite girls. They were watching The Tourist and when it was over both Chloe and Izzy said how much they loved Johnny Depp. Adrian chuckled and said "really, I have to compete now with Johnny Depp." They both laughed at him and Chloe said "of course not, Johnny is very sexy in an older type of way and you are just damn sexy always." Izzy agreed with her sister. Adrian asked them if they were hungry, they said they were. He asked him where they would like to go and Izzy said Olive Garden. They were having a nice lunch of salad, soup and bread sticks when Izzy asked Adrian if there was going to be anyone there her age. He thought about it for a moment then told her that he believed there would be someone her age. He then asked them if they were all packed. They said they were. He then asked them if they wanted to stay at his place tonight that way they can all leave from his place to the airport. Izzy told him yes, they would stay and that way after the party they can all use the hot tub. Adrian told them that he would take their luggage when he leaves to go and get changed.  
Adrian stayed with them until 2:30. Chloe and Izzy got their luggage and followed Adrian out to his car. Adrian gave Chloe a kiss goodbye and said that he would be back by 7 pm.  
When Adrian returned at 6:50 pm to get Chloe and Izzy he was dressed in a tux and a tie that matched Chloe's dress. Adrian whistled at both girls and told them he thinks he has gone blind because there appears to be two angles in front of him. Izzy went up and gave him a kiss and told him that he didn't look too bad either. Chloe locked up the apartment and Adrian escorted both girls down to his car. Adrian warned both girls about his parents and brother so they don't take anything personally if they happen to get insulted by them. When they got there Adrian escorted both girls in the house with each of them on his arms. When they got inside Izzy was in total awe of the place. She asked him if this is where he grew up, he nodded. She said "Wow." Adrian took her hand and said "it's not all it's cracked up to be, growing up in this place especially when you are unloved and unwanted." Adrian then took Chloe's hand and the three of them walked in hand and hand. Adrian saw his mother and father coming at them so he told the girls "incoming". They stopped when his parents got to them. He introduced Chloe as his girlfriend and her sister. His father said he didn't know he was bringing someone. Adrian just shrugged and said "you never asked me, if you did I would have told you I was bringing Chloe." Adrian's dad was eyeing Chloe up and down and he had a not so pleasant smirk on his face. Adrian excused them and walked off to mingle. Chloe said "well that was awkward." Adrian looked at her and told her not to worry that his parents are asses and hopefully we won't run into them again tonight. Adrian saw Gabe so he grabbed Izzy's hand and told her to come with him that there was someone he wanted her to meet. They walked over to Gabe who had his back towards them. Adrian cleared his throat and said "Izzy I want you to meet" and before Adrian could say his name, Gabe turned around and said "Hi Izzy, I've missed you." She was stunned for a moment then went and gave him a hug and asked him where he has been. Then before he could answer, Izzy introduced him to Chloe. Chloe told him it was finally nice to meet him. Gabe talked for a few then he and Izzy excused themselves so they could talk. Adrian grabbed Chloe's hand and asked her if she wanted to dance, she told him that she would love too. They danced song after song until they were exhausted and thirsty. They went and got something to drink and then went outside to get some air. They were sitting out by the pool when Gabe and Izzy came out to join them. They talked about random stuff then Izzy said to Gabe "we are going on vacation tomorrow and I wish you could go with us." Everyone just smiled at Izzy then Adrian told her "I forgot to tell you, but Gabe is coming with us. I knew there was something I kept forgetting to tell you." Izzy smiled then asked if he was going to tell her where they were going yet but Adrian just shook his head and told her she was going to have to wait until tomorrow when they got to the airport. They all decided to go inside to get some food. After they ate Chloe excused herself to use the bathroom. When she came back in she saw some girl kissing Adrian. Chloe felt her heart breaking. She turned around and ran out of the room. She ran outside and hailed a taxi and got in. She told the driver where to take her. She was crying she couldn't believe that Adrian had done that to her after everything he had told her.  
Adrian saw her watching him all night. She always wanted him but he didn't want anything to do with her. She started to approach him once Chloe disappeared. She said hello to him, he asked her what she wanted. She laughed at him and told him that his father had invited her so we can get together and he wants us to get married in the near future. Adrian looked at Taylor and told her that isn't ever going to happen, he started to walk away but she grabbed him and kissed him. He pushed her away from him and told her to stay the fuck away from him. He turned around to see Izzy running off. He asked Gabe where she was going. Gabe told him that she was going after Chloe; she saw the kiss and ran off. Adrian paled. He couldn't believe that Chloe had to see that and knew that she took it all wrong. Adrian followed after Izzy but when he finally caught up to her, Izzy was looking very upset. He asked her where Chloe was. She just shook her head and said she saw Chloe get into a taxi. Adrian started pacing. Izzy got out her cell and tried calling Chloe. She had to leave a message but told her to call as soon as she got this message. She told her what she saw wasn't what it seemed to be. She hung up and tried calling back again. Adrian finally told them that they were leaving. As they were leaving Adrian was stopped by his father with a smug look on his face. He asked where he was going and Adrian told him he is going after his soul mate and as of this moment he has no parents they are now dead to him. His father just laughed at him and told him if he disowns him and his mother that he won't have any money. Adrian just laughed at him and told him how wrong he is. He asked Adrian what he meant. Adrian told him about his art shows and how much money he has made and how has invested that money so he is set for life and didn't need any asshole's money. His father was going to say something but Adrian told him he didn't want to hear it and he never wants to see him again and he, Gabe and Izzy left to go and find Chloe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adrian kept trying to get in touch with Chloe but she still wasn't answering. Izzy kept trying as well. The last message she left she told her that they were looking for her and Adrian didn't kiss that girl. She explained what happened then begged her to call them that they were really worried about her. Adrian drove them to the apartment. Chloe's car was still there so they went inside but she was not there. Izzy called Zoey's to see if maybe she went there but nobody has seen her since Thursday. Adrian told Gabe and Izzy that he was going to drop them off at his place; he told Izzy he thinks he knows where Chloe is. Izzy locked up the apartment. Adrian told her that he would call her when he found Chloe.

Chloe had the taxi drop her off at the beach. She took off her shoes and walked down to the water. She was staring out at the ocean; the tears were falling down her face like a waterfall. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. When she finally calmed down she could feel her phone vibrating. She took it out and saw she had thirty missed calls. She listened to the messages. The first three were from Izzy. Adrian also left three messages. When she got to the last message it was from Izzy again and she explained exactly what happened and that they were all really worried about her. After listening to the last message she sent Izzy a text saying she was okay and that she was at the beach and would be home later. Izzy sent her one back and told her she was at Adrian's with Gabe while Adrian was out looking for her. Chloe put her phone away and sat there listening to the crashing waves soothe her mind. A little while later she heard someone behind her saying "I know, I see her". Thanks and I'll talk to you later."  
Adrian sat down next to Chloe and told her how sorry he was for what happened. Chloe started to cry and said she was sorry for running out like that; it's just that the last guy she was with cheated on her all the time and he was an abusive ass as well. Adrian pulled Chloe into a hug and told her that he would never cheat on her and that she means too much to him to hurt her in any way. Chloe hugged him back. Adrian told her how he told his father off and wanted nothing to do with any of his family and disowned them. Adrian told her that she means more to him then his parents and he was absolutely furious with his father for pulling that stunt tonight with Taylor.  
They sat on the beach for almost an hour, and then Adrian asked her if she was ready to leave. She said she was, so he helped her up and walked back to the car. Chloe asked him how long it took to figure out she was at the beach. He told her they first went back to her place then Izzy called Zoey's and when you weren't there, he said the only place you could possibly be was at the ocean so he dropped Gabe and Izzy off and came here looking for you. Izzy called me at the same time I spotted you sitting. When they got to the car, Chloe asked Adrian if they could stop by her place so she could change. He nodded and told her no problem.  
When they got to the apartment Chloe was holding Adrian's hand and she led him into her bedroom. He didn't say anything he was just curious to see what she was doing. Chloe led him over to her bed. He sat down on the bed; Chloe leaned over him and began to kiss him. When she pulled away to breathe she started to unbutton his shirt. When she finished with his shirt she started on his pants. Adrian pulled away from her to look her in the eyes and ask her if this is what she wanted. She told him she was never more sure about anything in her life as she is right now. When she got his pants off he was laying there in just his boxers. She stood up and let her dress fall off of her. She stood there in a black lace strapless bra and matching thong. Adrian's eyes almost fell out of his head. She moved over to the bed and straddled him. They started kissing again. She started to kiss along his jaw, down his neck then to his chest. His breathing was becoming fast; he then rolled her under him. He was looking down at her and told her she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She smiled up at him. He started working down her neck until he got to her chest. He reached behind her and undid her bra. He looked at her breasts and then started to fondle them. He brought his lips down to her right nipple and took it in his mouth. He continued to massage her left breast. Chloe was starting to moan. He then gave her kisses down her tummy until he got to the top of her thong. With his teeth he very carefully pulled down her thong. He then went and moved his head between her legs. He began by kissing her thigh until he found her hot throbbing core. He stuck his tongue in her. She was letting out soft moans; he then sucked on her clit. She yelled out Adrian's name. Adrian worked his way back up to her lips where he took total control of her mouth. She was looking into Adrian's emerald eyes and saw nothing there but love. She bit her lip and told him that she wanted him and needed him now. Adrian took off his boxers and positioned himself with Chloe and with one gentle push they became one. They moaned in unison. He started to pull out of her and then back in. He was driving her crazy. Finally she told him that she needed him to go harder. He told her that her wish is his command. He started to pound into her and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. She could feel her orgasm building. Adrian could feel that she was close as she started to tighten around his member. With a few more thrusts, Chloe screamed her orgasm and that set Adrian off. When they were finished he rolled off of her and gave her a kiss and told her that was the most mind blowing sex he has ever had. Chloe told him she felt exactly the same way. After laying together for a bit she got up to take a shower. She asked him if he wanted to join her. An hour later after they cleaned up and had sex again in the shower they headed back to Adrian's so they could get some sleep since they had to be up at four to be at the airport for their 6:30 flight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they arrived at the airport Chloe and Izzy finally got to know where they were going to be vacationing at. Adrian had booked them on a flight to Hawaii, Oahu to be exact. Izzy was beyond excited. She went up to Adrian and pulled him into a hug and kiss on his cheek. Adrian blushed a little which made everybody laugh. When they got on the plane Adrian and Chloe sat together and Gabe and Izzy across from them. They were in first class so it would be a comfortable flight. The flight was long but everyone slept most of the way. When they finally landed and exited the plane there was a limo waiting there for them. When they arrived at the hotel they checked in and were shown to their rooms on the top floor. Gabe and Izzy had a room next to Adrian and Chloe. Both rooms had a beautiful view of the beach. Everyone decided to shower and change then they would meet downstairs to get some breakfast since they were all starving because they decided to forget breakfast this morning.

Gabe and Izzy left for their room and Adrian and Chloe took a shower together. Adrian began to clean Chloe. He started by washing her back then he worked his way to her front. He took each breast and cleaned each one. He then took his other hand and began to rub her nipples. Then he washed down her tummy until he reached her moist folds. He brought his other hand down and began rubbing her clit. Chloe let out a soft moan. Adrian then stuck a finger in her. Chloe's breathing was becoming labored. He then took a second finger and inserted in her. Chloe reached behind her and grabbed Adrian's member. While Adrian was pumping his fingers in her she was rubbing up and down on Adrian. Finally Adrian couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Chloe up against the tiles and entered her. He thrusted in and out of her. She was screaming his name. Adrian could feel her tightening around him. She yelled out his name as her orgasm over took her and a minute later Adrian dumped his seed deep inside of Chloe. When Adrian pulled out of her, Chloe turned around and gave him a kiss and began to clean Adrian.

When they finally got out of the shower they got dressed in shorts and a tank top for Chloe and a t-shirt for Adrian. They headed downstairs and met up with Gabe and Izzy who were already seated and drinking coffee. They all ordered a big breakfast. While they ate they talked about what they were going to do for the week. They decided that for today they would just spend the day laying out in the sun and tomorrow they would head over to the big island and see the volcanoes.

Before everyone left to go and get into their bathing suits Adrian told them that they would be going to a Luau at 8:30 so they needed to be ready by eight. Adrian and Chloe went back up to their room to change. Adrian put on his blue swim trunks while Chloe put on her black and pink bikini. They walked out of the hotel and onto the beach and found two beach chairs. They lay their towels on their chairs and put on sun oil. Adrian rubbed Chloe's back and then she did the same for him. They laid down for forty-five minutes then they got up to go in the water. The water was a beautiful light blue color and you could see everything on the sea bed. The waves weren't too big but big enough to have fun with. Chloe took Adrian's hand and pushed him into a wave. When he came up from underneath the wave he grabbed Chloe around her waist and pulled her down. They came up laughing. They swam for awhile then went back to their chairs to work on their backside. While laying there Chloe told Adrian that she wants to learn to surf. Adrian told her that they will take a lesson before they leave. She grabbed his hand and told him how happy she is and how wonderful he is for taking them to Hawaii. He told her it was his pleasure and he would do anything for her.

Around one pm Adrian had ordered food for them and it was brought to them while laying on their lounge chairs. They ordered burgers and fries. When they finished eating they headed back in the water. After they swam they took a walk along the water. As they were walking they saw a place offering surfing lessons so Adrian signed them up. The lesson lasted two hours and by the end of the lesson both of them where surfing. Chloe stayed up on her board more than Adrian did but they were both having a blast. When they got back to their chairs they decided to head up to their room and get a nap before the Luau so they grabbed their stuff and headed to the hotel.

Adrian and Chloe met Gabe and Izzy down in the lobby at 8PM; they walked to where the Luau was. They were seated and all ordered drinks. They were enjoying the hula dancers and drumming. When the Luau was over they walked back to the hotel and went to look at the art that was on display. Chloe spotted Adrian's paintings right away. Gabe and Izzy were impressed with his work. Around midnight they decided to go to bed since they had to be up early so they could head over to the big island.

The next morning they met down stairs for breakfast then they were taken to the airport to take the short trip over to the Big Island. When they got there they were greeted with a guide that Adrian hired. His name was Danny and he would be taking them to see the volcanoes.

They spent the first half of the day seeing the volcanoes and seeing the lava tubes. They also took a helicopter ride over the volcanoes. When they got back they went and grabbed some lunch then they took a safari ride through the rain forest and to see the other side of the island where it's always raining.

When they got back to Oahu it was almost 8PM, they grabbed some dinner at one of the beachside restaurants. They talked about what they were going to do tomorrow. Chloe said she wanted to go to the North Shore and see the big waves. Adrian asked Gabe and Izzy if they wanted to join them, they said they did so he told them to meet them in the hotel restaurant for breakfast at 7:30 am and then they will head to the North Shore. Gabe and Izzy said they were going out for awhile, Chloe told them to be careful and would see them in the morning.

Adrian and Chloe decided to go take a walk along the beach. While they were walking Adrian asked her if she was having a good time. She squeezed his hand and told him she was having the best time ever. They found a spot and sat down. They sat there just looking out at the water. When they got up to head back the way they came Chloe said she wanted to go dancing. They got back to the hotel and went up to change their clothes. Chloe put on a red strapless mini dress and Adrian put on dark skinny jeans and a green shirt. When they got back outside they got a cab and told the driver they wanted to go dancing so take them to the best place to dance. When they got to the club they were let right in. It was crowded but not too bad. Adrian went and got them some drinks, and then they went out on the dance floor and began to dance. They danced and drank all night long and the more they drank the more the dancing got dirtier. By the time they left the club goers were applauding Adrian and Chloe on their dancing. The club manager asked them to come back and dance in their armature night on Thursday night. They said they would think about it. When they got back to the hotel it was almost 1:30 am.

When they got to their room they were laughing. Chloe told Adrian that he was the best dance partner she has ever had. They fell on their bed after Adrian twirled Chloe and she took him down with her. Chloe rolled on top of Adrian. She was staring into his beautiful emerald eyes. She leaned down to kiss his full lips. She was giving him soft kisses, Adrian would try to deepen the kiss but Chloe would pull away and smirk at him. He would frown at her and she would begin to kiss him again. She took off his shirt and was giving him kisses down his chest. When she got to his jeans she undid the button and began taking off his jeans and boxers. He was laying there completely naked. Chloe began kissing his legs and inside his thighs. She took his penis and began stroking it. She took her tongue and began teasing the head. She took his balls in her hands and began fondling them. Adrian let out a growl then he flipped them over and he entered her. She had teased him to the point where he was savagely pounding into her. She was screaming his name. He felt her orgasm take her and a few more thrusts later and Adrian dumped his seed deep into her. He rolled off of her and began kissing her. Chloe told Adrian that she likes it when he plays rough. He attacked her lips again and when he pulled away to breathe he told her that he loves her so much. Chloe told him that she loved him as well. They fell asleep holding each other a short time later.

The next morning after they showered they met Gabe and Izzy down in the restaurant for breakfast. After they ate they walked out to the front of the hotel where there was a black mustang convertible waiting for them. Adrian tipped the guy who brought the car to them. Gabe and Izzy climbed into the back, Chloe in the passenger's seat and Adrian was driving. Adrian turned up the radio and they began their drive to the North Shore. When they arrived, Chloe was in awe at the size of the waves. She was watching some of the surfers out there. Adrian grabbed her hand and they walked down to the water. The four of them found a spot to sit and watched the surfers for over an hour. They then decided to walk around and hit some of the gift shops. They also stopped to get some ice cream. When they were done shopping they got back in the car and they were going to drive around the entire island.

When they got back that night they were all exhausted. They enjoyed the drive around the island, they had taken tons of pictures, swam at different beaches and bought tons of souvenirs and they were all sun burnt. Adrian and Chloe said they were going to their room and would be ordering room service. Gabe said they would be doing that too but first him and Izzy were going to hit the pool so they could cool off. Adrian told them to meet them by 8am so they could head over to Maui for the day.

The next morning everyone was still sleepy but their sunburns were now gone and they were very tanned. When they landed in Maui the first thing they did was to get some breakfast. After they had full bellies they went to Wai'Anapanapas Honikalani Beach, it was a black sand beach. When they left from there they did some sightseeing then after lunch they went to Wailea Beach where they spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and basking in the sun. Adrian and Chloe even rented some surf boards and they went surfing.

That evening they had dinner on the beach and they watched the sun set which was absolutely breathtaking. After they ordered their dessert, Chloe asked Adrian if he wanted to do the armature dancing thing tomorrow night. Izzy asked Chloe what she was talking about. Chloe told her about that night they went dancing and the manager of the club wanted them to come back and dance. Izzy said they should do it and she and Gabe would go too.

When they got back to their hotel, Gabe and Izzy said they were going to their room and would see them tomorrow. Adrian and Chloe walked over to the pool and took off their cover ups and dove in. They swam for a little while and then they went over to the hot tub. They sat next to each other. Chloe put her head on Adrian's shoulder. Adrian had his arm around her and told her how much he loves her and how she is the best thing that has ever happened to him. He then told her he wanted to ask her something serious and she didn't have to answer him now but would like her to think about it. Chloe was getting a little nervous but she said she would listen to what he had to say. Adrian took a few deep breaths then he told her that he would like for her and Izzy to move in with him. She could go back to school and finish her last semester; she wouldn't have to work all the time. He has enough money that they could all live on for three life times and there would still be money left. She was going to say something but he stopped her with a kiss. He told her his condo was big enough and he's tired of always being alone and he plans to marry her someday. She was looking at him, really looking at him and she saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes and a little bit of loneliness. She smiled at him and told him she would thing about it but not until they got back and she would need to speak to Izzy about it. He smiled at her and told her that all he's asking of her is to just think about it. He kissed her on her lips then told her they should go take a walk. She stood up and Adrian told her she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and knew the minute he saw her that she was the one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning they all met up for breakfast. They discussed what they wanted to do today. Gabe and Izzy said they wanted to go snorkeling. Chloe said she would like to do that too. When they finished eating they found out where they could snorkel. They spent the day on a catamaran snorkeling and lounging around. They got back to the hotel around six. They ate dinner together then they went up to their rooms to change and they were going to meet back in the lobby at 9pm so they could grab a cab and head to the club to dance the night away.

When they arrived at the club the manager spotted Adrian and Chloe, he told them the "dance off" starts at ten and the last one dancing will be the winner. Gabe and Izzy said they would like to enter too. Chloe found them a table while Adrian went to the bar to get them some drinks.  
The bar was full of locals and tourists and a lot of people had signed up for the contest. There were three judges who would watch the couples and if you were tapped on the shoulder you needed to leave the dance floor. This dance contest was done every month. When the contest started there were forty couples dancing. When 11pm rolled around there were only seven couples left. Adrian, Chloe, Gabe and Izzy were two of the couples. They all continued to dance but when there were only three couples left Gabe and Izzy were tapped on the shoulder and they had to leave the dance floor. When they got to their table they noticed that everyone was watching Adrian and Chloe and not the other couple. Everyone was cheering Adrian and Chloe, they were "dirty dancing" and it was very hypnotic to watch. Finally the judges said they had their winner. They walked up to Adrian and Chloe and handed them a trophy that said "Dancing Champs for April 2011".

Adrian kissed Chloe and they walked over to where Gabe and Izzy were sitting. Adrian said he was going to get some drinks and coke for Gabe and Izzy. Izzy looked at Chloe and told her she never realized she could dance that well. Chloe told her she was out of practice but she did okay considering she didn't go out clubbing anymore. Izzy had a look of guilt on her face but Chloe told her not to, she was happy with the way things are. Adrian was going to mention his offer again to Chloe but decided now was not the time.

Around 12:30am they got a cab and headed back to the hotel. On the ride back to the hotel; Adrian told everyone that they would be going on a sunset cruise since it was going to be their last night on the island. They were going to have a lazy day tomorrow but they had to be ready by 5:30pm. They all decided that they would do their own thing but would be ready for the cruise.

When Adrian and Chloe got in their room, Chloe pushed Adrian into the wall. She claimed his lips with hungry kisses. Adrian dropped the trophy and kissed her back with the same need. When they pulled apart for air, Chloe stepped back from him and she let her dress fall and pool around her feet. She was standing there in just her thong. She smiled at Adrian then walked toward the bathroom. Adrian just stood there watching her walk away from him. When she reached the bathroom; she slowly took off her thong and motioned for Adrian to come to her. He was out of his clothes in a flash and was joining Chloe in the shower. They had sex, it was pure animalistic. It was a need, they needed each other. When they finally got out of the shower and lay in bed they made love and it was slow and full of love. After they finished they lay there holding each other. They whispered "I Love You" to each other and they fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they woke up the next morning it was 9:30. They couldn't believe they slept in that late, but they both continued to just lay there. Finally Adrian got up and he put on his black and green swim trunks that really matched his eyes. Chloe still in bed pulled the covers over her head and said she didn't want to get up. Adrian jumped on the bed and started to tickle her. Finally she jumped out of bed. Adrian told her she had two minutes to put on her bikini or he was going to start tickling her again. She found her black bikini with pink stars. She put it on then she pulled on a black sun dress. When they grabbed the bag with their stuff in it they headed downstairs to grab breakfast. When they finally got on to the beach it was 11am. They found a spot with chairs. They laid their towels out and they went into the water.

Adrian and Chloe enjoyed their last day of vacation; they swam in the water and had a great time doing nothing. They had their food and drinks sent to them. Around 3pm they decided to head up to their room so they could shower and get ready for the cruise. They took a shower together. Adrian was washing Chloe's hair for her and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He had such gentle hands. When he was done with her hair he moved down her back to wash it and then down her legs. Adrian told Chloe how beautifully tanned she was and with the color of her blue eyes she looks more like a goddess to him. When he was done with her back side he turned her around so he could wash her front. He started with her shoulders and worked his way to each breast then down her tummy and down each leg and then up to her sex. He stuck a finger in her while working his other hand back up to her breasts. He then stuck another finger in. She was dripping wet and he was teasing her swollen bud. Adrian could feel her start to tighten around his fingers. A few more thrusts of his fingers and Chloe came. She was panting and when she finally caught her breath she told him it was her turn to clean him. She started the same way he did by washing his hair then working down his back and over his perfect ass and down his legs. Then she had him turn around and started with his shoulders and down his chiseled chest then down his legs and back up to his "little" Adrian, who was ready to be cleaned as well. Chloe got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. She started off my teasing him then she took him all the way in. Adrian let out a groan, Chloe cupped his balls and started sucking him like there was no tomorrow. It didn't take Adrian that long to cum. Chloe swallowed all he gave to her. When he was done she stood back up and kissed him. The kiss was full of love and before Adrian knew it he was hard again. They made love in the shower. After 1 ½ hours of being in the shower they got out so they could get ready and not be prunney when they met up with Gabe and Izzy.

When the catamaran set off it was 6:45pm. The cruise would last until 9:30. They were taking pictures of each other. There were snacks and drinks available but no one had any of them. They were saving their appetite for when they got back on shore. They had reservations at an Italian restaurant. Adrian and Chloe were sitting on the floor with their feet hanging above the water. There was an announcement that they were hitting some rough water but not to worry everything was fine and just hold on. The catamaran was hitting the waves and going air born. Chloe was laughing hysterically. Adrian saw Gabe and Izzy trying to sit down and that got him laughing as well. The wild ride lasted about ten minutes and they were back to smooth waters. Chloe got awesome pictures of the sun setting in the horizon until it was finally gone and it was just the moon shining brightly in the sky.

When they got back on land they got into their rented mustang convertible and went to the restaurant where they had a reservation for 10pm. Their table was ready when they got there. They ordered appetizers then they each had a big meal. They ate everything including dessert. When they got back to the hotel it was 11:30pm. They all decided to take a quick swim in the pool. They stayed in there for about thirty minutes. On the way up to their rooms Adrian told them the flight home was at 2pm. They needed to be at the airport by 12:30pm. They were going to meet for breakfast at 8am then they would relax at the pool until 11, then they would shower and leave for the airport. Everyone said goodnight and went into their rooms.

When they arrived at the airport and made it through security it was already 1:30pm so they only had a half hour wait. They were all sad to be going home. Izzy was really upset that she wouldn't be seeing Gabe again until school was out for the summer. Chloe wasn't looking forward to going back to work six days a week.

When they arrived back to Adrian's it was already 8pm. They were all going to stay there for the night. When they got settled Adrian ordered some pizzas since no one felt like cooking. After they all finished eating, Gabe and Izzy left to do their own thing. Adrian and Chloe were sitting on the couch. Adrian asked Chloe if she thought anymore about his offer for her and Izzy to come and live with him. She said she really hasn't thought much about it yet but would talk to Izzy about it soon. Adrian nodded his head and they continued to sit there with their heads on each other's shoulder but he did tell her that she will be living with him eventually since he plans on marrying her in the future. Chloe looked into his eyes and she saw nothing but the truth. Her heart started pounding faster. The thought of marrying Adrian excited her but also scared the hell out of her. She smiled at him and said "you plan on marrying me, huh? Well you better be up to it because I really am a handful." Adrian smirked at her and said "Oh, believe me; I can handle anything you throw at me." They kissed but were interrupted when Gabe and Izzy cleared their throats. Izzy asked Chloe when the wedding was. Chloe blushed but Adrian told Izzy when ever your sister is ready is when the wedding will be. Izzy clapped her hands and asked where they would be living. Adrian chuckled again and said they would be living here with him of course unless there is some other place they want to live. Izzy jumped up and down saying thank you, thank you and we get a hot tub too. Chloe told Izzy to calm down; they weren't moving anywhere at the moment. Izzy pouted and everyone chuckled at her.  
They all sat watching a movie and when that was over Gabe and Izzy said they were going to bed. Adrian and Chloe followed suit a little while later.

When they got into bed, Chloe lay her head on Adrian's bare chest while he played with her hair. Chloe asked Adrian if he meant what he said earlier. Adrian made Chloe look up at him and told her he meant every word he said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss and told her again how much he loved her and Izzy and he would do anything to make them happy. Chloe started shaking her head and told him that she feels useless. She barely makes enough money to support her and Izzy, she hated working every day. She started to cry and Adrian pulled her up to him and he told her she wasn't useless and she is doing a great job with Izzy, not a lot of siblings would do what you are doing for Izzy. He kissed her and held her tight until she finally fell asleep.

In the morning Chloe woke up to an empty bed. She put on some clothes and found Adrian and Gabe making breakfast. Izzy was setting the table. Everyone said good morning to Chloe. Chloe asked if there was anything she could do but Adrian told her they were almost done so sit down and enjoy your coffee. After breakfast Gabe said he had to get going. Izzy's eyes started to water. Gabe pulled her into a hug and told her that he would try to visit every weekend. He gave Izzy a kiss. He then thanked Adrian for a great vacation and would be in touch soon. He gave Chloe a hug and told her we would see her soon. Izzy walked out with Gabe to his car. He gave Izzy one more kiss and hug and then got into his car. She waved to him as he drove away. Izzy could feel the tears falling down her face. She brushed the tears away and walked back into Adrian's. When she got inside he and Chloe were cleaning up the breakfast mess. Once that was done Adrian said he would be taking Chloe and Izzy back to the apartment soon. He had something he had to get ready for tomorrow before heading back to school. He only had two weeks left of classes and in three weeks he would be graduating.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When they got back to Chloe and Izzy's apartment, Adrian helped them bring their luggage in. He stayed for about thirty minutes. He said he would stop by the bar tomorrow night and bring her home. He gave Izzy a hug and she thanked him again for Hawaii. He then walked over to Chloe and gave her a big hug and kiss and told her he would miss her tonight. When he left, Chloe sat down on the couch. Izzy sat down next to her. They sat there quietly for awhile. Finally Chloe said she was going to unpack and do laundry. Izzy said she would unpack too and help with the laundry. Chloe told Izzy she wanted to talk to her about something important but would do during dinner which would be Chinese since they had no groceries.

While the laundry was in the dryer Chloe ordered the Chinese and it was on its way. Izzy had got out the dishes and go the table ready. Half hour later their food had arrived and they were sitting down to eat.

Izzy asked Chloe what she needed to talk about. Chloe told Izzy how Adrian wants them to move in with him, how he wants Chloe to finish her last semester this summer and wants her to cut back on her working all the time. Izzy listened to all of Chloe's concerns and then she finally asked Izzy what she would like to do. Izzy didn't hesitate into saying that she agrees with Adrian one hundred percent. Izzy also told Chloe that she really likes Adrian and feels completely comfortable around him and she truly believes Adrian when he says he is going to marry Chloe someday. Izzy also told Chloe it would be nice to be able to actually hang out with her without worrying about having to run to work. Izzy told Chloe she could cut down to three days a week if she wanted to, that way she can finish school and start to have a social life again. Chloe said she would talk to Adrian about it when she sees him tomorrow night to make sure if that is what he really wants. After they finished eating, Izzy went and folded the laundry while Chloe put away the leftovers and washed the few dishes.

Around 7pm Izzy said she was going to shower and get ready for school tomorrow. She gave Chloe a big hug and told her how much she loved her. Chloe watched Izzy go to her room. Chloe decided to go to her room as well, she took off her clothes and put on a tank top and clean undies. She got out her cell and texted Adrian. She told him she misses him and wanted to talk to him tomorrow about his offer. Ten minutes later she got a text back. He told her he was in the shower and he misses her too and is looking forward to hearing what she has to say about his offer. They texted back and forth for awhile; he told her he would be by after school and would bring Izzy in to eat and he promises not to say anything to Izzy about his offer. Chloe wished him a good nights sleep and would see him tomorrow. Chloe sent Izzy a text telling her that Adrian would be taking her out for dinner tomorrow night at Zoey's. Izzy texted her back and asked her "lazy much, couldn't walk to her room and tell her, LOL" Chloe chuckled then hollered good night to Izzy. Chloe lay in bed for what felt like forever, she couldn't fall asleep. She got use to having Adrian beside her. Finally sleep did come and she dreamed of a life happily married to Adrian.

Chloe slept until 10am. She took a shower and then went to the grocery store. When she got back home it was 11:30. She put the groceries away and got dressed for work. When she got to Zoey's it was 12:30, she ordered a quick lunch and told everyone about her vacation. The day flew by for Chloe, it was really busy and her regular customers were glad that she was back.  
Adrian and Izzy showed up around 7pm. Chloe waited on them and told them she would be back when their food was ready and she would sit with them during her break. When Chloe walked away Izzy told Adrian that Chloe's birthday was coming up on Sunday, May 15. Adrian said he wanted to throw her a surprise party and was thinking of having it at Zoey's to make her think she had to work that day. He was going to talk to Josh about it first to see if he agreed. Izzy thought that was a great idea. Twenty minutes later Chloe brought their food over to them and she sat down next to Adrian. He gave her a kiss and told her how much he had missed her. She told him she missed him too. While they were eating, Chloe told Adrian that she had talked it over with Izzy about his offer and after some serious consideration they decided if he really wants them to move in with him then they were all for it. Adrian pulled Chloe to him and told her of course this is what he wants and when are they planning on moving in. Chloe chuckled and said they could be out of their lease by June first. Chloe told them she had to get back to work but would talk more about it later when he came to pick her up. She gave Adrian a kiss and got back to work.

Adrian looked at Izzy and he had a huge smile on his face. He asked Izzy if it was hard to convenience Chloe to move in with him and she told him it didn't take that long at all, she talked out all her concerns and I told how I felt and we decided it would be for the best to move in with you. Chloe came back over with the check, Adrian gave her the money and he and Izzy got up to leave.

Adrian returned to the bar around 11pm. He snuck in so Chloe wouldn't see him and made his way to Josh's office. Adrian knocked on the door then walked in. Adrian told Josh about the surprise party he wanted to have here for Chloe on her birthday, but he wanted it to look like she had to come in on her day off to cover a shift. Josh thought that was an excellent idea. Adrian then told him how Chloe and Izzy would be moving in with him and he is having Chloe go back to school this summer to finish her degree and he also told Josh how he wants Chloe to work maybe three nights a week. Josh thought about it for a moment and he agreed, he thought Chloe worked too hard and didn't have a life for herself. Josh told Adrian he was going to close the bar early on the 15th. The entire crew would be there to work/party and some of Chloe's closest customers he would tell if they wanted to come. Adrian got up and shook Josh's hand and said he had to get back out there before Chloe thinks he forgot about her.

Adrian was sitting at the bar when Chloe clocked out for the night. Adrian opened his arms and Chloe fell into them. They started kissing very passionately. John cleared his throat and jokingly told them to get a room. Chloe pulled away from Adrian and smirked at John and asked him if he was jealous. John told Chloe of course he is; she's a beautiful girl, what guy wouldn't be jealous. Chloe blushed and both Adrian and John started laughing. Chloe said bye to John and would see him later. Adrian and Chloe walked out of the bar holding hands.

When they got back to Chloe's apartment Chloe was complaining that she was hungry so she got out the left over Chinese food. Adrian sat with her and picked at the food. After Chloe had a full tummy, they headed for her bedroom. Adrian stripped down to his boxers while Chloe stripped down to her bra and undies. She took her bra off and climbed into bed. Adrian followed right behind her. Adrian asked Chloe if she wanted to start packing up the apartment so they could start moving their stuff there now. She said she was going to get boxes and start packing the stuff they don't use. Adrian told her he has a lot of storage and they can put all their furniture and what not in there. They wouldn't need their beds since Adrian had king size beds already in the bedrooms.

Adrian woke up early the next morning to make breakfast for Izzy. When she came out of her room she gave Adrian a hug and then she sat down and ate her bacon, eggs and toast. Adrian sat down with her and told her how Chloe plans on getting boxes to start packing up the place. Adrian asked Izzy if she would like him to come back tonight and help her, she said she would like that and they can talk about other things. Chloe came out of her room and asked Izzy what the other things are she needs to talk about and Izzy told her she needs to know if she can really make the room she will be staying in really hers and how much other space she is going to get. Chloe rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee. Adrian told Chloe he was going to make her breakfast in bed after Izzy left. Chloe told him he still could, she would go back in and lay down and be surprised when he came in with her breakfast. Izzy finished her breakfast and left for school. Adrian told her he would be back around five and he would bring boxes. When Izzy left, Adrian told Chloe to go back to bed so he could surprise her with breakfast.

Over the next few weeks Chloe, Izzy and Adrian had a good chunk of the apartment packed up. On Friday the 13th while Chloe was at work, Josh came out of his office and asked Chloe if she would work on Sunday night. He wouldn't ask normally but he is really in a bind. One of the waitresses, Morgan, had a family emergency and had to go home. He told Chloe she could have Monday off instead. Chloe told Josh of course she would work. He told her she didn't need to be here until six so she still had most of the day off. Josh thanked her and returned to his office.  
When Adrian came to pick up Chloe that night he noticed that she looked a little sad. He asked her what was wrong. She said she had to work on Sunday because a coworker had a family emergency and it was making her think of her parents. Adrian hugged her and asked when her day off was now. She told him it was on Monday. Adrian told her school was officially done and he would help her on Monday to put some more of their stuff in storage.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Saturday morning Adrian took Chloe and Izzy out for breakfast. When they got to the restaurant Gabe was sitting at a booth waiting for them. Izzy ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Izzy asked Gabe why he didn't tell her he was coming. He told her that he didn't know for sure he could get away this weekend until late last night and he wanted to surprise her. After breakfast Izzy left with Gabe. Izzy asked Chloe if it would be okay if they came tonight so they could hear her sing. Chloe said that would be fine. She told them to come around 9pm.

Adrian and Chloe did a little shopping after breakfast. Adrian picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black shirt that sits off the shoulders and had Chloe try them on. When she came out of the dressing room Adrian whistled at her and told her she looked damn sexy and he was definitely buying that outfit for her. After shopping they headed back to Chloe's. When they got in the apartment Chloe told Adrian she wanted him on her bed and undressed in two minutes or he would be severely punished. Adrian smirked at her and told her he would be waiting. After they were finished Adrian told her that had to be the best sex he had ever had and would never forget the morning they just shared. Chloe laid on Adrian's chest trying to catch her breath and listen to Adrian's heart beat a mile a minute. Chloe told Adrian she was bummed that she had to go to work; she would rather lay here with him for the rest of the day. Adrian told her not to fret, they could do this all day Monday if she wanted too and besides he was looking forward to hearing her sing tonight and it would be fun with Gabe and Izzy there to enjoy the night of his beautiful girlfriend singing her pretty little heart out. Chloe hit Adrian in the chest and asked him, dramatic much? Chloe said she had to take a shower and would be out in a few, but Adrian decided he needed one too and joined her in the shower. They didn't have a lot of time but managed a quickie. Adrian drove Chloe to work and said he would be seeing her later. They kissed and she got out of the car to head into the bar.

After Chloe walked into Zoey's Adrian sent a text to Izzy to see if she still wanted to go shop for Chloe's birthday party. She said she did and would meet him back at the apartment in half an hour. Adrian saw Gabe and Izzy pull into the parking area and they got into Adrian's car. They went to the mall to buy Chloe's gifts then they headed over to the party store. They bought balloons, streamers, a sapphire tiara that said 22 for her to wear, they got noise makers and confetti and a bunch of other fun things. They were going to leave everything at Adrian's then Gabe and Izzy would bring the stuff to the bar tomorrow so they could set up.

Adrian, Gabe and Izzy arrived at Zoey's at little after 9pm and Chloe was already on stage singing. She got a standing ovation when she was done. She told the crowd she would be back up around 10:30pm. Adrian texted Josh letting him know what he had planned for tomorrow and Adrian asked Josh to come out and announce at 11:30pm that it's Chloe's birthday tomorrow and wanted to wish her a good one and that she has to sing for the last half hour of her shift. Chloe still hasn't told Adrian that her birthday is tomorrow and wants her to be surprised when she has her party thinking Adrian wouldn't be able to be part of it since he will be spending the entire day with her tomorrow until she has to "work". He also was thinking to himself that she wasn't escaping her birthday spankings.

Chloe didn't get another chance to relax until she got up on the stage at 10:30pm. She sang a song then when that one was done she had Izzy come up and sing with her. After Izzy finished singing, Chloe then had Adrian come up to sing with her. People loved hearing them sing together and told them they wanted more. She thanked everyone and told them she would sing to them again Saturday. Chloe took a break after she left the stage and went and sat down with Adrian, Gabe and Izzy. They ordered some buffalo wings. Chloe told them she couldn't wait for her shift to be over, she was exhausted and having to work tomorrow is bumming her out. Adrian put his arm around her and told her its only half a shift plus she gets Monday off, it's all good. Chloe got back to working at 11:15pm. She was at the bar with John while he was filling her drink orders. While she was waiting, Josh came over to the bar; he thanked Chloe again for coming in tomorrow. He also said he had an announcement to make to his patrons. Chloe looked at John to see if he knew what was going on, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to filling the drink orders.

Chloe was passing out her drinks when she heard Josh say that he wanted to wish a very happy birthday to Chloe, who turns 22 in 31 minutes. The entire place roared out happy birthdays. Chloe was so embarrassed. Josh told Chloe there was nothing to be embarrassed about and he wanted her to come back up here and sing for the last thirty minutes of her shift. She finished with her drinks and went on stage, where Josh gave her a big hug.

She looked over to where Adrian, Gabe and Izzy were sitting. They were still yelling and waving to her. Chloe gave them a death glare then she started to sing. When midnight came she told everyone a goodnight. The patrons came up to her and wished her a good birthday and gave her tips. She walked behind the bar to punch out. John gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday. Adrian walked up to her and asked if she forgot to tell him today was her birthday. Chloe said birthdays aren't a big deal to her and it never crossed her mind. Adrian hugged her and said it was okay but when they got home he was giving her, her birthday spankings. She smiled at him and said she was looking forward to it. When they got to the car she was counting her money and she had over $200. She was amazed that she got this much, he smiled and whispered happy birthday to her.

The next morning Chloe was awakened to having breakfast in bed. Izzy came in with a tray of her favorite breakfast. Izzy told Adrian if he wanted any there was plate out in the kitchen and he was not to have any of Chloe's. Izzy wished Chloe a happy birthday and said she was going to spend the day with Gabe since he had to go back home tonight. Chloe told her to have fun and tell Gabe bye for her. Adrian walked out with Izzy to get his breakfast. When they got to the kitchen he told Izzy he would text her when they were on their way.

Adrian returned with his breakfast and they both ate in bed. Adrian asked Chloe what she wanted to do today. She said she wants to go to the beach. They put on their swim suits and he drove them to the beach. They spent the entire day there. When they got back to the apartment is was 4:30pm. They both jumped into the shower to clean off and to have a little more fun while in the shower. When they finally emerged from the shower it was almost 5:30. While getting dressed Adrian told Chloe she should wear the outfit he bought yesterday for her because she looks damn hot in it and wants everyone to be jealous of him. While Chloe was putting on her makeup and doing her hair, Adrian put on his outfit. It was blue jeans with a light green shirt. Chloe was staring at him and she thought to herself that they really were a gorgeous couple and she started smirking to herself. Adrian asked her what she was smirking at and she told him that people are going to think of them as Barbie and Ken because of how awesome they look. Adrian laughed and said "of course we do, we are one beautiful couple and just imagine what our kids will look like." Chloe said she had to grab a few things then she would be ready to leave. Adrian texted Izzy and said they would be there very shortly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adrian was holding Chloe's hand as they were walking towards the bar. Adrian told Chloe that he could only stay for an hour but would be back before she got out of work. She was about to ask him what he had to do when they walked into the bar and everyone shouted happy birthday. Izzy ran over to Chloe and gave her a big hug. Chloe was looking around and noticed it was all her friends and best customers who she loved. Josh walked up to Chloe and said "we got you good, you had no idea. I even closed the place down today to celebrate your birthday." Everyone else stared coming up to her and wishing her a happy birthday.

Izzy put a tiara on Chloe and a birthday sash then everyone sat down to eat before Chloe opened her gifts and there was a bunch of food ranging from appetizers to full meals. John made drinks for everyone that wanted them and Gabe and Izzy had unlimited soda. While eating Adrian asked Chloe if she was enjoying herself. She smiled at him and said she really was. Chloe asked Adrian how he managed this party. He told her he always knew when her birthday was and after they got back from Hawaii, he and Izzy planned everything and it went as planned, we wanted you surprised and you were. Chloe leaned over and gave him a kiss. She told him this was the best birthday she has ever had.

After everyone finished eating it was time to open presents. All the gifts were on the stage. There were balloons on a chair where Chloe was to sit. Izzy started taking pictures of everyone and Chloe began opening her gifts. She got a bunch of gift cards to the mall from her favorite patrons and she was thinking of all the new clothes she could get. Her co workers all chipped in and got her a camcorder. Izzy handed her her next gift. Izzy went back to taking pictures and when Chloe opened the box Izzy gave her she had tears in her eyes. Izzy gave her a charm bracelet with different charms representing her and Izzy's time together. Chloe got up and pulled Izzy into a big hug. Adrian grabbed the camera and took pictures of them. Next she opened Adrian's gifts. The first one she opened was another painting of the two of them surfing in Hawaii with Adrian falling off his surf board. She told him how he got it exactly right and that she absolutely loved it. Then she opened the next gift and it was a sapphire and diamond bracelet. It was gorgeous and the sapphires were the color as her eyes. He put the bracelet on for her; she wore his on her left wrist and Izzy's on her right. Adrian told her he had one more gift for her. He pulled out a piece of paper and on it was a schedule of classes for this summer so she could finish her degree. She looked at Adrian and he told her it was all paid for and he already got the books she would need and she would be graduating by the end of the summer. She jumped up and pulled him into a massive hug. Everyone was clapping; they all knew how much she really wanted to finish school. Josh next gave her a gift. When she opened it it was a schedule to work on only Friday and Saturday nights. It was a new position of a singer and he would pay her $400 a night. She looked a Josh and he told her that she was no longer needed as a waitress; that he wanted her to sing instead since that was what she was going to school for and he was 100% sure she would bring in the crowds to fill the bar so she could either take it or be unemployed. She couldn't believe it and started to cry. He told her as of today the new position is in effect but he couldn't be needed her until July 1st & 2nd. He told her to take the entire month of June off. He also gave her a paycheck for the entire month of May. Gabe and Izzy brought out her final gift which was a surf board and the board was painted with a beach theme and they hand her name put on the board. They told her they all have one too so they could all surf this summer since she didn't have to worry about being at work. She thanked and hugged everyone. When she finished with her hugs, John & Josh brought out a sheet cake. Chloe blew out the candles and cut the cake. After everyone had cake they put on some music and everyone got up to dance. Around 9:30pm Gabe came over to Chloe and gave her a hug and said he had to get going but would definitely see her for Adrian's graduation. Izzy said she was going to leave too that Gabe would bring her since she had school in the morning. Chloe told Izzy she didn't know if she would be back tonight, she might stay at Adrian's. Izzy said it was no problem. She gave her sister kiss and wished her a great rest of her birthday and would see her after school.

Everyone stayed at the bar until midnight. Every one of Chloe's customers gave her a hug goodbye and said they would miss her but would be by the night she starts singing. She thanked them all for coming. John & Josh packed up the leftover food and cake and packed it up for Chloe to take home with her. By the time Adrian and Chloe got everything into the car it was almost 1:30am. Chloe went to Josh and thanked him for everything he has done for her. He told she deserved it and to relax until July 1 when she would pack the place for him. They got back to Adrian's around 2am. They brought all Chloe's gifts into the condo and put the food in the fridge.

They woke up the next morning at 11am. Chloe didn't want to get out of bed. She was way too comfortable laying on Adrian's chest. Adrian finally broke the silence saying he was thinking that after she finishes school that they should get a house. A bigger place so Izzy can have her own privacy along with us and extra rooms if they have company. She said that sounds like a good idea but she wants to get through school first. She told him she can't believe she is actually going to be able to finish school within a few months she didn't think this would happen for a few years. He told her she deserves it and that fact that he can make her dreams come true means more to him than anything. She kissed him then climbed on top of Adrian and thanked him for everything, and then she showed him how grateful she really was.

After they ate some left overs and had a shower they headed over to the apartment to finish packing up their things. When they got in the apartment Chloe realized she left her phone down in the car, she said she was going down to get it and would be back in a few but Adrian said he would go and get it. Chloe gave him her keys so he could get back in the apartment. She walked into the kitchen to grab a drink when she heard the door open, she was about to say that was quick but before she could say anything a guy covered her mouth and pushed her on the table. She was trying to get away but he kept hitting her and telling her to stop moving. She bit his hand and that pissed him off more. He pulled out a knife and cut her arm and he told her if she didn't stop fighting him he would cut her throat. She calmed down somewhat and he started to pull down her jeans and underwear, she started crying as be began to take his pants down but before he could he was thrown off of her. Adrian started to beat the shit out of the guy and by the time Adrian was done with him he was laying unconscious on the floor. Adrian called 911 then went to calm Chloe down. He saw the bruises forming on her body and the cut mark on her arm. He told her to calm down and it was only a few minutes before the cops and the paramedics arrived. Adrian told them what happened. Chloe told the cops what Adrian didn't know. They wanted to take Chloe to the hospital to make sure nothing was broken. Adrian told her he would be there with her after he called Izzy and told her he would be coming to get her and ASAP and would be going to the hospital. He told her Chloe was hurt and he would be there as soon as the paramedics got her into the ambulance. Adrian told Chloe they would be there with her in a very short time. He gave Chloe a kiss and told her how much he loved her.

After the ambulance left with Chloe, Adrian got in his car and went to get Izzy. Izzy was waiting outside when Adrian got there. She got in the car and asked what happened. He told her that Chloe was attacked inside the apartment, she was beat up, cut by a knife and almost rapped but he pulled the guy off of her before he could and he beat the shit of that guy. Adrian told her the cops would meet us at the hospital with any updates they have on the guy who attacked Chloe. When they got to the emergency room they were brought back to where Chloe was laying on a hospital bed. She had her eyes closed and didn't see Adrian and Izzy come in. Izzy started crying when she saw Chloe. Chloe opened her eyes and tried to smile but she had bruises all over her face and it hurt her to smile. The doctor came in 20 minutes later and told them Chloe had no broken bones, she really bad bruises and would probably be sore for a week but would make a full recovery. They bandaged up her arms where she was cut, the doctor gave her a prescription for pain medication and told her she could go home soon but the police would like to talk to her first. Chloe nodded and told the doctor to send in the police. The police told her the guy broke into the apartment building and saw you come in with Adrian but when Adrian left the apartment he thought you were alone so he broke into your apartment to rob and rape you. He wasn't counting on Adrian returning. The guy had a long rap sheet and would probably be spending the next 20 years in prison for this, he was already on probation. Chloe thanked the cops and gave them her cell. She said she wouldn't be staying there anymore that she would be at Adrian's if they needed her. When they left Adrian told Chloe he would hire someone to finish getting their stuff from the apartment. He said he didn't want Chloe or Izzy to there again alone.

Chloe was discharged 10 minutes later. Adrian drove to the apartment building so Izzy could get Chloe's car. Adrian followed Izzy back to the condo and when they walked in he welcomed them to their new home. Chloe said she was going to take and shower and lay down, she hurt and just wants to forget about what happened today. When Chloe got out of the shower she took some pain medication and climbed into bed. Adrian came in a short while after to see if she needed anything. She told him she was fine and thanked him for saving her today. He gave her a kiss and said he would be back in later to check in on her.

Adrian went back out to the living room where Izzy was sitting on the recliner. She looked at Adrian and said she wanted to head over to the apartment to get her stuff. Adrian said he would go with her, he didn't think Chloe would be waking up anytime soon. When they got to the apartment Izzy went to her room and got the rest of her clothes, laptop and IPod. Adrian went to Chloe's room and got all her clothes and personal stuff. They brought all their stuff down to the car then went back in for the TV and DVD player. On their way out they met up with the landlord. He told Izzy he was really sorry for what happened to Chloe. He told Izzy that he would be refunding Chloe Mays rent along with her security deposit as soon as the apartment was empty. Adrian told the landlord that it would be empty by the end of the week and he would return the key to him then. When they got home, Adrian went in to check on Chloe who was still sleeping. He went back out to help Izzy bring in the stuff from the car. When they were all done they ordered pizza for dinner. After they finished eating Izzy said she had to go and study since exams were coming up.

After Izzy left for her room Adrian got up and made himself a drink. He couldn't believe how close he came to losing Chloe today. After he finished his drink he went into his room and took a hot shower. After his shower he put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed and Chloe snuggled into him and stayed in that position the entire night.

In the morning Chloe woke up and she was stiff as a board. Adrian felt her trying to move so he carefully sat up and asked Chloe if she wanted help. She said no but would like to have something to eat and drink. Adrian said he would be right back with her order. When he came back in Chloe was sitting up and looking at the bruises on her arms. Adrian told her "even thought you are bruised, you are still very beautiful." She looked at him like he was crazy. He came over to the bed with orange juice and last nights pizza. Chloe ate 2 pieces and told him "that was the most delicious pizza she has had in a long time. " Adrian told her that he got her stuff from the apartment and saw her landlord. He told her what he said and would give her a check when the apartment was empty which will be on Thursday. Chloe thanked him for taking care of that. Adrian told her he would do anything for her.

Chloe finally said she needed to use the bathroom. Adrian helped her out of bed and to the bathroom. He heard Chloe sob when she looked in the mirror and saw her face, which consisted of a black eye and bruises around her mouth and cheeks. When she came out of the bathroom Adrian was dressed and asked Chloe if she would like to go for a ride. She shook her head and said not today but maybe tomorrow if she wasn't still really stiff. Adrian asked her what she wanted to do today and she said she just wanted to watch movies. Chloe took another pain pill and went out to living room to lay on the couch. Adrian ordered movies from On Demand and came to sit on the couch so Chloe could lay down on him. Chloe fell asleep a few times on him but he didn't mind; he just wanted to hold her until she heals and feels safe again.

Izzy came home right after school because she was still worried about Chloe and thought about her all day and really didn't pay attention to her studies. She was glad to see Chloe on the couch with Adrian watching TV. Izzy felt a little sick to her stomach when she saw how badly bruised Chloe was but wouldn't' let Chloe know that. Izzy came in and sat on the chair near the couch. She said she was thinking of going in the hot tub and wants them to join her. Chloe said she didn't want to but Adrian told Chloe that it would feel good on her sore muscles. Adrian helped Chloe off the couch and to the bedroom so they could put on their bathing suits. When they got to the hot tub Izzy was already in there. Adrian helped Chloe in but she kept her arms that was cut out of the water. Izzy told them about her day at school. She asked Adrian when his graduation was, he told her it was on May 27th. Izzy said she was out of school the following Friday, June 3rd. Chloe didn't talk much she just sat there listening. Chloe finally said she was hungry. She got out of the tub and dried off then went back into the condo and headed for the kitchen. Izzy asked Adrian if Chloe has said anything about the attack. Adrian shook his head no. A few minutes later Chloe came back outside with a tray of left over buffalo wings, pizza, cake and 3 root beers. They sat around the outside patio table. Izzy finally asked Chloe how she was doing. Chloe said she was fine. Izzy looked at her sister and told her not to hold in her feelings, please just let it out. Izzy reminded Chloe how she was after their mother died, and doesn't want Chloe to be like she was. Chloe started crying. Izzy got up and hugged Chloe. Izzy told her everything was going to be okay. She had her and Adrian and would be there for her for anything she needed. Adrian got up too and hugged both girls.

When Chloe stopped crying she told them she was really okay, just a little scared but mostly sore. She couldn't believe that she couldn't fight off the attacker. Adrian reminded her that he was on drugs and was completely out of control. She did feel a little better when she remembered Adrian beat the shit out of him. Chloe told Adrian she wants to go with him on Thursday to return the keys to the apartment. She's not going to let herself be afraid to go back to the place she called home for some time. Adrian told her he thought that was a good idea to face her fears and he'll be there holding her hand the entire way.


	15. Chapter 15

On Thursday Adrian & Chloe headed over to the apartment. The moving people Adrian hired was already there waiting for them. Adrian took Chloe's hand and walked into the building. Chloe was hesitant when they were outside of her apartment door but she took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Chloe stepped into the apartment and she thought she was going to be sick. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she opened her eyes she smiled at Adrian. H squeezed her hand then watched the moving crew take the rest of their belongings out of the apartment. When they were finished Chloe took one last walk through and then she and Adrian headed over to the landlords apartment. The landlord apologized to Chloe for what happened to her and he gave her a check for Mays rent and her security deposit. Chloe handed over her keys and she and Adrian said goodbye and walked out to meet up with the moving company at Adrian's storage.

As the days went by, Chloe was getting back to her normal self. She started going out to places with Adrian and on Tuesday she decided she wanted to go surfing and try out her new board. They spent the entire day surfing. People would stop and stare at her bruises but she didn't care. Chloe was still a better surfer than Adrian and she made sure he knew it too. When they got back to the condo, Chloe told Adrian she had the best day and wanted to do it again tomorrow. He smiled at her and said they could do it again if only she didn't rub it in his face that she was better at surfing than he was. She smirked and said she would think about it.

Friday night Chloe, Izzy and Gabe were at the university to watch Adrian graduate. When Adrian's name was called to receive his diploma, Chloe, Izzy and Gabe yelled his name. Adrian smiled at them. He was graduating with honors. While he was receiving his degree he noticed his parents and brother sitting in the audience but he pretended that he didn't see them. When the ceremony was over Adrian went to get Chloe, Izzy and Gabe. Everyone gave Adrian a hug. Then he saw his ex family walking toward him. He asked Gabe why they were here. Gabe said he didn't know they were going to be here. Adrian's mother tried to hug Adrian but he stepped away from her. She looked upset but didn't say anything. Chloe grabbed Adrian's hand. He smiled at Chloe then said to her, Izzy and Gabe that he was hungry so let's go get some food.

They got into Adrian's car. Nobody said a word about his parents and brother showing up. Adrian said he wanted to out eat out by the beach so he drove to a restaurant that sat on the water. It was almost sunset; they watched the sun set then a waiter came over to them to take their order. They all ordered prime rib. After they ate, Adrian told Chloe that they would be going to Vegas on Sunday the 5th until Saturday the 11th. Gabe would be staying with Izzy at the condo. Adrian told Chloe it's his graduation/her going back to school gift and besides when they get back he has to start painting again, he got offered work and they would be showing his work in Europe by the end of the year. Chloe reached over and gave him a quick kiss. After they ate they headed back to the condo. Izzy and Gabe said they were going to the movies and would see them later.

The week flew by. Adrian & Chloe were packed for Vegas. Izzy finished her last day as a junior on June 3rd. They all went out for dinner that night; Gabe was going to meet them at the restaurant. He was going to be spending the entire summer with Izzy.

On Saturday the four of them decided to spend the day at the beach. They all brought their surf boards. They packed a lunch and snacks. They stayed at the beach until sunset. When they got back home Adrian & Chloe said they were going to bed, they had to be up early to be at the airport. Gabe and Izzy were driving them to the airport since they needed to be there by 6am. Their flight was for 7:30.

When they got to the airport Izzy gave Chloe and Adrian huge hugs and told them to have a great time. When they boarded the plane there were sitting in first class. The flight was not a long one and they would be in Vegas by 9am. When they landed they hailed a taxi and Adrian told them to take them to Caesars Palace. When they got there they checked in and were taken to the penthouse suite.

When they entered the suite Chloe was amazed how big and beautiful it was. There was a huge king size bed, a kitchen, living room a bathroom with a shower and Jacuzzi tub. Chloe walked over to the windows. From one window she could look down and see all the pools and from the other window she would see the strip. Adrian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He asked her what she would like to do and she said she would like to walk around and see all the different hotels. They both changed into shorts and t shirts then head out to walk the strip.

When they left Caesars they walked past the Bellagio and watched the water show, Adrian told her they to see it at night with the lights and music. They continued to walk. They went into a few of the hotels just to cool off and look around. They made their way down to New York New York. Chloe told Adrian she wanted to go on the roller coaster. They went inside and got them a ticket. They sat in the last row of the coaster. Chloe had her arms raised the entire ride. She loved roller coasters. The ride was a little bumpy but loved it none the less. After they got off the roller coaster they made their way over to M & M world. Adrian bought Chloe tons of different colored m&m's. They bought some souvenirs for Izzy and Gabe. Adrian had their purchase sent over to the hotel since they didn't plan on heading back their yet and they didn't want the chocolate to melt. After they walked over to Coca Cola world and they both got a coke float, the vanilla ice cream and cherry was absolutely delicious so they ordered a second one. Once they were done they back out and walked down to Mandalay Bay. They walked through the small aquarium that was there. Then they went into the casino and played the slot machines for awhile, when they left there they headed to the Luxor. They got a few gifts in the Luxor's gift shop then found a restaurant and ordered some lunch.

After they finished eating they starting walking back to their hotel. On the way Chloe saw a sign for the show Thunder From Down Under. Chloe told Adrian that she wanted to go and see that show. He told her he would do anything for her but he drew the line at seeing naked men dancing. Chloe pouted so Adrian gave her a kiss and promised her he would give her her own private show from down under.

When they got up to their room they changed into their swim suites and went out to one of the pools. They walked by a pool that was clothing optional. Chloe said she may want to use that one before they leave for home. They stayed out at the pool until sunset. They went back to their room to change for dinner and then head over to the Bellagio for dinner then to watch the watch the show. Then they headed over to Treasure Island to watch the volcano go off and then they watched the pirate show that was outside on the pirate ship. The show ended with the ship sinking and all the bad pirates dying.

They headed back to Caesars and decided to play a little poker. Then they walked away from the table 2 hours later they between the 2 of them had won 4 grand. When they got back to the room they stripped out of their clothes and lay naked on the bed. Chloe was looking at a list of events coming up at the different hotels and she saw that Paramore was playing on Tuesday at the MGM. Chloe told Adrian that she really wanted to go so Adrian called and got them VIP tickets. Chloe thanked him by giving him his own private show from down under.

When they woke up Monday morning they called down for room service. After they showered they decided to head down to the Stratosphere and work their way back to Caesars. When they got to the Stratosphere they decided to play the slots for awhile then they did some shopping then took the elevator to the top of the building. When they got out of the elevator they saw the few rides that where there but decided to stay clear of those. They took pictures and could see down from where they were. They decided to eat lunch at the restaurant so they could admire the view from up there. It was an interesting meal since they could feel the building moving the entire time they were up there.

They took their time as they walked their back up the strip. They stopped in different casinos to cool off and try their luck with the different slot machines. They would only drop $20 into a machine and when that was done they would leave. When they made it back to their hotel it was 3pm. They called over to The Venetian to make reservations for dinner; then they put on their swim wear and headed down to the pool. Chloe wanted to go to the top less pool so that's where they headed. There were all different kinds of people at this pool, old to bigger people that really should have on their bathing suits but Chloe wasn't one to judge. They picked out the chairs they wanted then Chloe took off her top and laid down on her chair. Adrian lay in his chair just looking at her naked chest. He loved looking at her naked body. Chloe looked over at Adrian and asked him if he had a staring problem. He smirked at her and told her he was just admiring her great boobs. Chloe rolled her eyes and got up and went into the pool. Adrian followed right behind her.

Their reservation was for 7:30pm so they stay at the pool until 6pm. When they got to their room Adrian grabbed Chloe and pushed her into the wall where he tore off his swim trunks and pulled off her bottoms and took her right there against the wall. There was nothing gentle about the sex it was pure animalistic. When they both came Adrian pulled Chloe around gave her a kiss and told her that she drove him absolutely crazy laying their topless and he couldn't wait to get her back to the room. They both took a shower together which led to more sex but not as rough this time. When they got out they got dressed up. Chloe put on a blue strapless dress with silver heels and Adrian wore black dress pants and a light blue shirt.

There dinner at The Venetian was very romantic. After they had dessert they went out to ride on the gondolas and this too was very romantic. When they got off the gondola they went and found a dance club. They danced the night away. Finally around 3am they hailed a cab to bring them back to their hotel since they had a little too much drink.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning they woke up a little hung over. After they showered they went downstairs to get some breakfast. After they ate they headed over to The Paris Hotel to ride to the top of The Eiffel Tower. When they came back down they walked through the hotel to see the different art and designs. Chloe imagined this is what the real Paris might look like. The art work was beautiful. Adrian looked at Chloe and told her he would take her to the city of love someday. After they played the slot machines, Chloe had a machine that kept winning. Adrian lost his $20 fairly quickly but Chloe kept winning. On Chloe's next pull she hit the jackpot. She won $14,000. Adrian gave her a kiss and told her it looks like she's paying for the rest of vacation. When the attendant came over to them wrote down some numbers and brought Chloe over to the cash office. They gave Chloe her money after she signed some papers and then they were off for some shopping.

They walked to Harrahs because Chloe wanted to go to Toby Keith's I Love This Bar & Grill. They were hungry so they got a table and ordered burgers. When the food arrived they couldn't believe how big the burgers were. They enjoyed their food while watching Toby Keith videos on the TV's. After they went into the gift shop and Chloe bought her and Izzy t-shirts since they loved Toby. Chloe also got a bunch of different things for her then they headed back to their room to change into their swim suits and lay out lay out by the pool for the rest of the day. Adrian told Chloe they would be going to the regular pool today. He doesn't think he could handle her nakedness again and not be able to touch for hours upon hours.

They headed over to The MGM around 5:30pm to eat dinner then go to the concert. The show started around 7:30pm. Paramore played until 10:30pm. They played all their songs including their new song Monster. When the show ended Chloe said she was hungry again so they walked back to Hurrahs and went back to I Love This Bar and Grill and got burgers again.

Wednesday morning they got up early and they took a tour to the Grand Canyon. They didn't return back to their hotel until after midnight. When they got up to their room they called down for room service. Once they were done eating they got into their Jacuzzi tub for a little relaxation.

Thursday when they woke up they weren't sure what they were going to do for the day. They got dressed but had their swim suits under their clothes. They finally decided that they would go to the Hard Rock Hotel for the day then they would head downtown to watch the laser show.

The Laser show was every ½ hour once it got dark. They walked around to see what the merchants were selling on the sidewalk. Chloe saw some jewelry she liked so he bought her and Izzy some earrings and bracelets. Adrian saw a guy who was painting with spray cans and other odd objects. After the guy was finished with painting he was doing, Adrian walked up to him and told him he was an artist too and like his work. The guy thanked him then he showed Adrian some of his other work. He gave Adrian his card and his website. Adrian gave the guy his info and number. Adrian found Chloe still looking at the jewelry. When she finished they looked around for awhile longer then went into The Golden Nugget to get some food.

When they returned to their hotel they went out by the pool to just relax and look up at the stars. Chloe told Adrian she had a great week but was excited to go home so she can start school on Monday. Adrian leaned over and gave Chloe a kiss. The kiss started to get heated very quickly. Chloe pulled away and said they should head up to the room and continue their kiss up there. Adrian pulled Chloe up and they walked back into the hotel and to the elevator still kissing. When they reached the top floor, Adrian had Chloe's top already off and when he got the door open he also had her pants down as well. They made it as far as the couch. After that round of love making was finished they made their way to the bedroom and started round 2, 3 & 4.

They slept in Friday morning until 10am. Adrian did call down for room service. When they finished eating they put on their swim suits and headed down to the pool. They stayed in the sun for a couple of hours. Around 1pm they headed back up to their room to take a shower. Adrian asked Chloe if she wanted to join him, she said no. Adrian pouted. Chloe gave him a quick kiss and promised to make it up to him later. While Adrian was in the shower, Chloe started packing. When she finished with the packing she joined Adrian in the shower since he was still in there. An hour later they got out of the shower. They dressed and went over to The Mirage. They bought tickets to go and see the dolphins and other animals in the little zoo at The Mirage. After they were done with looking at the animals they went back in to play a little poker. A few hours later when they left they table they were up 4 grand. They made reservations at a fine steak restaurant and they both ordered Filet Mignon. They then ordered dessert of Hazelnut Cheesecake. It was really delicious so they order seconds.

Saturday morning they had to be at the airport by 9am. Their flight home was for 10:30am. When they arrived back in Los Angeles, Gabe and Izzy were there to pick them up. When they got into the car Izzy told Adrian and Chloe that she and Gabe both got jobs at the beach as life guards and they were really enjoying the job. When they got home they ordered out for Chinese and Chloe got out all the gifts she had bought for Izzy and the few that Adrian got for Gabe. The rest of the night was uneventful. Gabe and Izzy went out to a movie while Chloe started doing the laundry.

Sunday morning Chloe decided she wanted to get some new summer clothes for school, so she and Adrian went shopping. After Chloe got her clothes they went to the art supply store so Adrian could get all the supplies he would need to start his collection.

When they finished shopping it was around 4pm so they decided to go to an Italian restaurant to get an early dinner so they could get home and watch a movie.

Monday morning Chloe woke up at 4:30am. She was too anxious to sleep and wanted to get the day started. She went out to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, and then she jumped into the shower. When she got out of the shower she noticed that Adrian wasn't in bed any longer. When she made her way out to the kitchen she saw that Adrian was making her breakfast. When she sat at the table Adrian had made her French toast and bacon, which was Chloe's favorite morning food. Chloe got out plates, silverware and mugs for the coffee.

When breakfast was done Chloe loaded the dish washer and then went to get dressed. She put on a light blue sundress with silver flip flops. She put her hair up in a ponytail. She then checked her book bag to make sure she had all of her stuff. When she decided that she had everything she went out to the living room to watch a little TV. At 7am Chloe told Adrian that she was going to leave for school now, she knew it was a little early but she wanted to familiarize herself with the campus again. Adrian got up and gave Chloe a big hug and kiss and told her to enjoy her first day. He handed her her book bag and a bottle of water. He walked her to the door and said he would see her tonight.

Chloe got to the collage a little before 7:30am; she looked at her schedule and made her way to her first class. Her 2nd class is in the same building but on the 3rd floor. Her first class was from 8 to 12. Her 2nd class was from 1 to 4 with an hour in between classes to get something to eat. When her class started there were 13 students in the class and her professor was one she had before she dropped out and she liked this professor.

After Chloe left, Adrian went to put on his paining clothes. He had set up his stuff in the spare room. Gabe and Izzy came out shortly after Chloe left. They said they had to get going; they were both working today too. They all said their goodbyes and Adrian went to start work on his new art collection. Around 12:10pm, Adrian took a break and he called Chloe to see how her day was going. When she answered her phone she sounded out of breath. He asked her if everything was okay. She said she was trying to find her phone. She could hear it but couldn't find it was getting irked but since she now found it a disaster has been diverted. She told him all about her 1st class and how now she was hitting the vending machine for some caffeine and junk food. He told her he was just checking on her but had to get going he needed to get back to his paintings, he was working on 2 of them now. She told him she loved him and would be home around 4:30pm.

The rest of the day flew by for both Adrian and Chloe. Chloe got home around 4:30pm and saw Adrian still at work on his painting. She didn't want to disturb him so she went into the kitchen to fix them some dinner. She got out a few steaks, potatoes and corn on the cob. She put the steaks in the oven along with the potatoes and started the water for the corn. About 20 minutes later Adrian came into the kitchen and asked Chloe why she didn't let him know that she was home. She told him she came into see him but was so into his work she didn't wasn't to disturb him. Adrian told her if he didn't smell the steaks cooking he would probably be in there for another 4 hours.

After they ate, they put on their swim suits and went out to the hot tub. Gabe and Izzy got home around 7pm and asked them if they could join them in the tub. Izzy wanted to hear all about Chloe's first day of class.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next few weeks flew by for everyone. Adrian's paintings were coming along nicely. He had about 13 paintings done so far. Chloe was doing well in school and she was starting back at the bar on Friday night. She was excited about this since she hasn't seen anyone since there since her birthday party.

Friday night Chloe wanted to be at Zoey's by 7pm so she could say hi to everyone. Adrian was going to go with her since he was in desperate need of a break from his paintings.

When Adrian and Chloe entered the bar she was greeted with a bunch of hellos. Some of her old regular customers saw her and gave her a big hug telling her how much they missed her and couldn't wait to hear her sing.

Chloe went up to the bar where josh and John were talking. They both welcomed her back. They talked for a bit and they told her they did know what happened to her after her birthday and told her if she felt uncomfortable at all about anything to let them know and they would take care of whatever was bothering her. She thanked them and gave Adrian kiss and she headed over to the little stage. People clapped when Chloe said hello to everyone and how much she missed everyone. She started singing and even brought Adrian up with her a couple of times. Around 11:30pm Chloe said she wanted to sing a song she wrote awhile ago and wanted to know what everyone thought of it. When she finished with the song everyone was standing up applauding her. Adrian walked up to her and said it was a very beautiful song. It was about her life and Izzy up until she met Adrian and how he has made everything so much better. She kissed him and said it was nothing but the truth and she really really loved him.

They got home around 12:30am. They went right to their bedroom where they made love for the entire night.

When they woke up Saturday morning they decided to spend the day at the beach and do a little surfing. When they arrived at the beach they saw Gabe and Izzy at different life guard stations. They waved to each of them and chose a spot in between each of their stations.

While Adrian and Chloe were sitting on their boards waiting for some good waves, they noticed there were a few kids yelling for help. They were caught in a rip tide. They saw Gabe and Izzy and 3 other life guards swimming out to help the kids.

That night Gabe and Izzy went with Adrian and Chloe to Zoey's. They went early so Adrian could buy dinner for everyone. While they were waiting for their meal to arrive, Adrian and Chloe told Gabe and Izzy how proud they were of them today, the way they handled those kids that were caught in the rip tide. When their meals arrived Adrian said he had another announcement to make. He looked at Chloe and told her he knew they were going to wait until she finished school but he got a real estate agent and has been looking at houses and tomorrow they were going to go and look at a few of them. He told everyone that he needs more room for his art and he was also thinking if it's okay with Gabe's parents he could come and live with them and finish his senior year with Izzy. Adrian told Gabe that if he does move in with them then he will be having his own room there will be no sharing a room with Izzy and if he doesn't like this rule then he can stay with his parents. They talked for awhile more, and then Chloe said it was time for her to sing. Chloe sang a bunch of new songs that she wrote and she also sang that one about Adrian. Zoey's was packed tonight; everyone came to hear Chloe sing.

Gabe and Izzy left Zoey's around 11pm. Adrian told them to take the car and he and Chloe would walk home. They left the bar around 12:30am. They took their time walking home since it was such a beautiful night. Chloe asked Adrian what time they were meeting the real estate agent and he told her they had to be there for 10:30am. Adrian stopped walking to look at Chloe. He told her he isn't rushing her about anything but he know that he is going to marry her one day and getting a house is the right thing to do especially since he is doing his paintings again and seeing how serious Gabe and Izzy seem to be and this way everyone will be more comfortable and be able to have privacy if they need it. Chloe told him that she agrees with him, they need more space and she doesn't feel rushed. She told him everything is going perfectly fine and she couldn't be happier with him and how things are working out. He kissed her and they continued walking home.

Sunday morning Adrian and Chloe woke up around 8am. They decided that they would go out for breakfast then meet up with the real estate agent. They jumped in the shower together. They didn't get out of the shower until 9:30am. When they were finally dressed Chloe said she guesses breakfast is out of the question now. Adrian chuckled and said no worries. They ended up at the local coffee shop and got coffee and donuts. Adrian told Chloe this is the breakfast of champions.

When they got to the real estate office they were met by a women named Morgan. She brought them into her office and showed Adrian and Chloe the houses that they might be interested in. They found 9 houses that interested them so they got into Morgan's car and went to the first house. The first four houses they looked at were nice but not what they wanted. When they look at the 7th house they thought this might be the one. Morgan said if they liked this one then the last two will also interest them.

When they got back to Morgan's office she gave Adrian and Chloe the information on the last 3 houses they looked at. Adrian told Morgan they wanted to discuss their options and would be back tomorrow morning to let her know what they decide. Morgan told them she would be in the office at 8:30am until 11am since it was the 4th of July. Adrian told her they would be there by 9am.

After they left Morgan's office they drove to the beach to get some pizza. They were both starving so they ended up getting 2 boxes of pizza. When they got home they brought a box of pizza out onto the patio and they ate. They discussed which house they wanted. They decided upon the 8th house, that was the house the really loved. It was a 2 story house with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a huge kitchen, living room, dining room. There was also a 2 huge dens and one that would be used as Adrian's studio, there was also a sun room and a large basement. There was a 2 car garage and there was a huge deck outside with a hot tub and in ground pool the house was in a good gated community and Izzy would be able to go to the same high school.

The next morning they were at Morgan's office by 9am and they told her they decided on a house. Morgan told them that was a great choice and would start the paper work. She told them since there paying cash it shouldn't take that long to actually be able to move in. She told them she would be in touch with them soon and she would also prepare to put the condo up for sale as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next couple of weeks flew by. Adrian and Chloe were going to be able to move into their new place on July 22. They also had a buyer for the condo. Gabe had talked to his parents and said they wanted to come and see him before they make a decision on whether he can live with Adrian and they would be down to visit the weekend of August 12th. Chloe was stressing a little because her finals were coming up on the 25th. Adrian told Chloe not to worry about the packing that he, Gabe and Izzy would take care of everything so she could study. Chloe was also taking that weekend off when they moved so she could study.

On Thursday July 21, after Chloe got out of school her and Adrian closed on the house and got the keys to their new home. They moving company was going to be at the condo at 7am on Friday morning.

Everyone was up Friday morning by 4:30am. They put the last of their things in bags and Gabe and Izzy went out to get coffee and donuts. When they got back with the food they were sitting at the table and both Gabe and Izzy were saying how excited they were to see the house in person.

The moving company was there before 7am and had everything loaded in the trucks within a few hours. When the condo was cleaned out everyone got in their cars and drove to the new house. Adrian led the way followed by Chloe and Gabe and Izzy behind her with the moving company following everyone.

When they arrived at the new house Gabe and Izzy were standing there with their mouths open. The house was beautiful with its round driveway, wraparound porch. Adrian unlocked the door and everyone entered the house. Adrian showed the movers where to put everything then he showed Gabe and Izzy the 2nd floor and where their bedrooms would be so they can have the movers move their stuff to the correct rooms. Once they picked their room they had to leave for work. Adrian told them their boxes would be in their rooms so they could unpack later.

When the moving people left a few hours later, Adrian and Chloe drove to Morgan's office to hand over the keys to the condo. Adrian thanked Morgan for her time and he and Chloe left to get a late breakfast.

When they got home Chloe said she would help set up their bedroom and she would study later. Their bedroom was the largest of all the bedrooms. It had a balcony that over looked the pool; they had a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi hot tub plus a huge vanity. Once the bedroom was set up they headed to the living room and they set that room up. Adrian hung the pictures he did for Chloe in the living room; one was above the fireplace and the other next to it so everyone who came to the house could see how much love he has for Chloe.

Around 4:30pm, Chloe said she was going to their room so she could study for a few hours. Adrian told her he was going to go and set up his studio. They said they would meet at 8pm for dinner. They kissed and went their separate ways.

At 7:30pm, Chloe heard Gabe and Izzy come home. Chloe came out of her room to say hi and see if they wanted to eat with her and Adrian. They said they would like that. Chloe told them it would probably be pizza and she would yell to them when it is delivered. Gabe and Izzy went to their rooms to start unpacking. Chloe went downstairs to find Adrian in his studio painting. He had everything set up the way he wanted things. Chloe cleared her throat and Adrian turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway. She told him it's a little after 7:30 pm and Gabe and Izzy are home and they are going to have pizza with them. Adrian said he would call Dominos and order 4 pizzas. He said he would order a Onion & Pepper, Hawaiian, Pepperoni and a Meat Lovers Pizza. Chloe told him to get some soda as well since they haven't gone grocery shopping yet and she also told him that she wanted cinnamon bread sticks. Adrian looked at her and asked if there was anything else she wanted, he wouldn't want her to go hungry. Chloe gave him a very seductive smile and walked out of the room. The pizza arrived about 8:30pm and they decided to eat out by the pool since it was a beautiful night. When they finished eating Adrian said he would show Gabe and Izzy the rest of the house since they haven't had a chance yet. When they came back out they saw that Chloe jumped in the pool and was just floating on her back. Adrian walked to the edge of the pool and asked what she was doing; she smiled at him and swam up to the side where he was standing. She stuck out her hand so he could help her out but when she grabbed hold of him, she pulled him in with her. Gabe and Izzy were laughing and when Adrian's head popped out of the water they told him he a sucker and knew what Chloe planned on doing and he was silly for falling for it and they walked off staying they had to finish unpacking.

Adrian pulled Chloe to him and said that wasn't a nice thing to do. Chloe looked at him and told him she wasn't a nice girl. Adrian swam them to a corner of the pool and he pulled off her shorts. He then attacked her lips. He managed to get his jeans off and he plunged himself into her. When they were finished, Chloe told Adrian she should be a bad girl more often. He grinned at her and told her he has a lot more places he plans on showing her where he thinks she was a bad girl.

In the morning after they had showered they went grocery shopping and when that was finished they started unpacking the rest of their stuff. Gabe and Izzy were home as well since it was raining so they helped with the unpacking. After lunch Chloe went back to the bedroom to study and she didn't come back out until 7pm when Adrian came and got her for dinner. Adrian had grilled steaks, potatoes and Izzy made a Caesar salad. The house was just about unpacked and was starting to feel like it was really their house. While they were eating Adrian asked Chloe if she was ready for her exams in the morning. She nodded her head and said "hell yes". Izzy asked when graduation was. Chloe told her it was August 5th. After dinner Gabe and Izzy cleaned up the dishes then they left to go out for the evening. Adrian and Chloe decided to go and relax in the hot tub. They didn't bother with their swim suits; they just stripped out of their clothes and went in naked. Once in the hot tub, Adrian pulled Chloe onto his lap and began kissing her. He kissed her lips down her throat to her breasts and then back up to her neck. Adrian knew how much Chloe loved to have her neck kissed and sucked on. While Adrian was kissing Chloe, Chloe took Adrian in one hard thrust. Adrian groaned against her neck. He moved his lips back up to hers. It didn't take very long for Chloe to reach her climax, right after Chloe let out a scream Adrian dumped his seed into her.  
The next day Chloe arrived at school and took her finals. She finished each final earlier then the given time allowed. She felt she did pretty well on them but wouldn't know for sure until the end of the week when the grades were posted.

When she arrived home later that afternoon she found Adrian in his studio painting. She gave him a quick kiss and told him she would be in the pool. Adrian came out an hour later and asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner tonight. She said she would like that. She got out of the pool and went up to their room to take a shower. Adrian joined her since he had paint on him. An hour later they were out and dressed.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were brought to a private table for 2. They ordered drinks and appetizers. When their drinks arrived, Adrian asked Chloe how she did on her exams. She told him she thought she did well and would know by Friday what her grades were. Chloe then asked Adrian how his art was coming along. He told her it was almost done and then he would send it to his agent and he would send it to Paris for the opening in December. Chloe asked when in December and Adrian told her he thought it was after Christmas.

After dinner they drove to the boardwalk and took a walk along the beach since it was one of Chloe's favorite things to do since it was so relaxing just to listen to the waves rolling in and out.

The net morning Chloe woke up before Adrian, she put on her bikini and went out to the pool to swim some laps. When she finally got out Adrian was in the kitchen making breakfast and coffee. Adrian was almost done with the French toast. Chloe sat down at the table while Adrian poured her a cup of coffee then he put a plate of French toast on each of their plates. Chloe asked Adrian what they were going to do today. Adrian told her he had to finish is paintings. He told her that this should be that last day and he would be finished. Chloe nodded and said she would finish unpacking the spare bedrooms. After they were done eating Adrian cleaned up the breakfast dishes and gave Chloe a kiss and said he would see her later on in the day. Chloe found herself in the first spare bedroom. She put the room together since Gabe's parents would here in a few weeks. She made up the bed with baby blue satin sheets and a darker blue comforter. She hung up a few pictures that she had when she was at her apartment. She moved the small sofa in the room near the door that led out to the small balcony. She had the entire room put together by 1pm. She went downstairs to grab a root beer and Doritos then headed back upstairs to start the other rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Adrian came up and found Chloe asleep in one of the spare rooms. Adrian gently shook her and asked if she was planning of sleeping the rest of the day away. She asked him what time it was. He told her it was a little after 7pm. He told her that he ordered some Chinese food and it should be here real soon. He told her he like what she did with the spare rooms. They heard the door bell ring so they both went down and Adrian got the door while Chloe went to the kitchen to get some plates.

After they ate Adrian asked Chloe if she would like to go dancing tonight. She said she would like that. They both went up to get a shower. Adrian dressed in jeans and a light green button down shirt. Chloe wore a jean mini skirt and a tight black came and a white button shirt that she left unbuttoned. She put on small black heals. They left the house around 9:30pm and drove into Los Angeles.

Friday morning Chloe got up and checked the school website to see if her grades were up and she was happy to see that they were. She got A's o her finals and A's for her classes. Chloe ran back into the bedroom and jumped on the bed waking Adrian up. She told him about her A's and couldn't wait to finally graduate. Adrian grabbed her legs and she fell down on top of him. He started kissing her and he told her how proud he was of her. They made love for the next 2 hours. When they finally got out of bed they went shopping for groceries and when they got back the spent the entire day out by the pool. They brought their iPod out to listen to and they floated on their rafts. At 4:30 they headed back in to get ready and head to Zoey's for dinner and then its Chloe back to work.

After Adrian and Chloe were done eating, Gabe and Izzy showed up to hear Chloe sing for awhile. They sat with Adrian and talked about their day.

When Chloe took her first break she was approached by a man. He said he worked for a record label and would love it if she would sign on with them. He told her he had been her 2 weeks ago and listened to her for the 2 nights she was here and he really enjoyed her voice and her songs. She asked him to come over to her table and they could discuss this further with Adrian.

When Adrian and Chloe got home from the bar they discussed the offer from the record guy Troy. Adrian told Chloe he thinks it's a good idea to sign for a year deal, to see how it goes. She would sing in small local clubs and do a CD and she would be able to write her own songs. Chloe agreed with Adrian but was nervous, this is what she always dreamed about but wasn't sure she could do it. Adrian hugged Chloe and told her he believed in her and would be great at it.

In the morning when Chloe woke up she went down stairs and Gabe and Izzy were still there so she told them about the offer she got last night from Troy. Izzy came over to give Chloe a hug and asked her what she was going to do. She said she would probably take the offer after he and Adrian looked over the contract one more time.

Adrian and Chloe arrived early at Zoey's since they were meeting Troy for dinner. They sat at a table in the corner so they could talk somewhat privately. They looked over the contract and made sure it was for a year because she wasn't sure if she wanted to commit for longer than that and if at the end of the year they could discuss for a longer term then. Troy said that was not a problem and they would start with a year. Chloe signed the contract and Troy told Chloe he would see her on August 17th and to bring her songs she would like to sing. Troy paid for dinner and said goodbye to Adrian and Chloe.

After Troy left they sat there and discussed the contract and then Josh came over and he sat down and told Chloe he knew that she was leaving them. He asked her when her last day was and she said tonight would be her last night. Chloe said she was sorry for the short but Josh told her not to be, he knew it was coming and she wasn't going to be here forever and he was extremely happy for her. Right before 8pm, when Chloe was to begin singing, Josh took the stage and told everyone that tonight was Chloe's last night, that she just signed a contract and was the next big music act. Everyone stood up and started clapping. Chloe gave Adrian a quick kiss and she went up to stand with Josh. He gave Chloe a big hug and thanked her for all her years of working for him and wishes her nothing but the best.

By then end of the night Chloe was exhausted, she couldn't wait to go home and fall asleep. She never realized how exhausting it was to say goodbye to all her friends from her years as a waitress. When they finally got home Chloe went upstairs took off her jeans and shirt and clime dint o bed and fell right to sleep.

When Chloe woke up Sunday morning she was alone in bed. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and clear her face. She then decided that she wanted a swim so she put on her bikini and went down stairs. There was a note from Adrian saying he wanted to let her sleep this morning so he is in his studio painting. Chloe made some coffee then she went out to the pool.

Chloe swam for an hour. When she dried off and went back into the house, Adrian was in the kitchen pouring her a cup of coffee and making breakfast. Chloe went and gave Adrian a kiss and told him she was going to come and get after her swim.

They ate breakfast discussing what they were going to do today. They finally decided that they would go shopping and get things for the house. They shopped the entire day, the bought things for the living room, the spare bedrooms and the bathroom. They each bought new clothes and Chloe also got herself a new laptop since her old one was slow as molasses.

When they got home Gabe and Izzy were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Izzy got up to help Chloe with her bags. Gabe got up as well and asked if there were anymore bags, Adrian told him yes so he went out to the car and bring in those bags. After everything was in the house, Gabe asked if they ate yet, they said they haven't so Gabe suggested pizza. They all agreed for pizza and Chloe told him not to forget the bread sticks. After he got everyones order he called Dominos for delivery.

When the pizza arrived they ate outside by the pool. Izzy aksed Chloe what she did with music guy. Chloe said she signed the contract and she officially starts her music career on Wednesday August 17th and she no longer works at Zoey's. Izzy told Chloe she was very excited for her and can't wait until she has a CD out.

Gabe was telling Adrian that he had heard from his parents today and his mom will be here on Friday around 4m but his father wouldn't be here until Saturday but he was bringing the grandparents with him. Adrian was not happy about this since he hasn't spoken to his family since that horrible party when they tried marrying him off to Taylor. Chloe grabbed his hand and said everything would be okay and nothing they do or say can tear them apart. Gabe apologized but Adrian said he had nothing to apologize for. He always like Gabe's mother, Andie, and was actually looking forward to seeing her.

Monday morning Adrian said he was going to paint for a few hours because his agent said some buyers were interested in his work so he said he would do another collection for the Europe showing in Paris and London. Chloe told him she was going to hang out by the pool and when he was finished he would join her. Adrian gave her a kiss and said he would see her around lunch time.

When 3pm rolled around, Adrian still was in his studio. Chloe decided she had enough sun so she went in and grabbed a root beer and chips then went upstairs to take a shower. She wasn't in the shower for more than a minute when Adrian joined her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and started nibbling on her neck and apologizing for working all day. He continued to suck on her neck while he brought his right hand up to massage her right breast. Chloe began purring his name. Adrian couldn't take it, he plunged himself into her. They both came fairly quickly but Adrian wasn't done with her yet. He shut off the shower and took her hand and led her to their bed. He laid Chloe down and Adrian crawled in beside her. He began kissing her again, he worked his mouth all the down to her throbbing hot core. Adrian could taste himself as he plunged his tongue deep inside of Chloe. Chloe could feel another orgasm coming and Adrian could feel her sides clench around his tongue. After she came he worked his way back up to her mouth. When the pulled apart to breathe, Chloe tried taking control by working her tongue and mouth all over Adrian neck, leaving a few bite marks of her own. When she went to start stroking him he told her not to do that right now that this moment was all about her. She was going to protest but he cut her off with more kissing. After his mouth kissed every part of her body, Adrian gently slid himself into her. He slowly began pushing in and out of her. Chloe told him that he was driving her insane and she needed him to go faster. Chloe could feel another orgasm hitting, she yelled out his name while digging her nails down his back. That did it for Adrian; he had 2 more thrusts in him before he exploded in her. Adrian lay down next to Chloe panting as they both tried to catch their breaths. When Chloe would finally speak she asked him what that was all about. He smirked at her and said that was to make up for him working all day. She chuckled and said he should work late everyday if this was what would happen every time. He leaned over to kiss her and told her again how much loves her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day Adrian worked all day again but he told Chloe that Wednesday he was taking her to Disneyland and California Adventure for the day since she has never been there. Wednesday morning they got up early to get some breakfast and make the half hour drive to Anaheim. When they got there Adrian got passes for both parks. They went to California Adventure first. They spent the entire morning going on all the rides. After lunch they went over to Disneyland. Chloe took pictures of Adrian standing in front of the castle then Adrian took pictures of her posing in front of the castle. Chloe told Adrian she wanted to go on Pirates of the Caribbean first before they do anything else. Adrian rolled his eyes and said he was so surprised that she wanted to see Johnny Depp first Chloe gave Adrian a quick kiss and told him he would always be first in her heart. After the fourth time they rode on Pirates, Adrian told her they would come back later that there were other rides to go on too.

They walked the entire park and went on every ride that was not for the little kids. Around 7pm they found a place to eat and had dinner. After they ate they made their way back to the Pirates ride for one more ride and then they were going to find a seat for the parade and fireworks at 10pm.

When they got home it was after midnight. They went up to their room and stripped out of their clothes and collapsed into bed.

Thursday morning while Adrian was working Chloe was cleaning the house. She polished the furniture and vacuumed all the rooms. After lunch Chloe and Adrian went grocery shopping. They bought steaks and lobsters for dinner with Gabe's parents they also got chicken for them for tonight for the grill. When they got home they brought all the groceries in and put they away, Chloe put the chicken in marinade and started to make a salad.

Gabe and Izzy came home around 4:30PM and asked if there was anything they could help with. Chloe said no but she did ask them to maybe straighten up their room a little. They said they would and Chloe told them she would get them when dinner is ready.

At 7Pm they all sat down to eat. Chloe asked Gabe what time they were getting out of work tomorrow. He said they couldn't leave until 4:30pm so they wouldn't be there for when his mom arrives. He said he was excited to see his mom since its been over a month since he has seen her. After dinner Gabe and Izzy cleaned up the dishes and said they were going to the movies and wanted to know if they wanted to come with them. They said not but thanked them for asking.

Friday morning when Chloe woke up she asked Adrian if he wanted to go to the beach for a little surfing. He told her he thought that was a great idea. They can spend the morning surfing then come back and wait for Andie to arrive. After they left the beach they stopped for a few slices of pizza for lunch and they made it back to their place by 2:30pm. They ate their pizza and took a quick shower. They were dressed and downstairs by 3:30pm. Shortly before 4pm the door bell rang and both Adrian and Chloe answered the door. Andie was holding flowers and gave them to Chloe then gave Adrian a huge hug and said it was really good to see him again. Adrian told her it was good to see her too and then he introduced Chloe to Andie. Andie told Chloe she feels she already knows her by how much Gabe talks about her and is finally glad to meet the sister of whom her son loves. Chloe said she was glad to meet her too and Gabe has also told her much about her. After the introductions they went inside and Chloe showed Andie where she would be sleeping. Chloe told Andie after she gets settled in to come down and make herself at home. Andie thanked her and Chloe left her to get settled in.

When Andie came downstairs Adrian and Chloe were sitting in the living room. Andie came in and sat in the recliner across from them. Adrian asked her if she wanted a drink. She said she would like a tonic and vodka. Adrian got up and made her her drink. Adrian asked Andie why Max wasn't with her. Andie sighed and said her and Max have separated for awhile and haven't told Gabe yet. Andie said she has been very happy[y since the split, Max was making her feel suffocated because he was out cheating and was trying to make her look like the bad person. Adrian told Andie he was sorry and always thought she was too good for his brother. Andie chuckled and said she always knew that Max was high maintenance but was hoping he would loosen up but that never happened. Andie said Max would be coming tomorrow just for show so Gabe doesn't think anything is up and that's why he is coming with his parents. Adrian asked her if she was going to tell Gabe and she said she was just not now and that is why she is letting him stay here to finish out his senior year. She thinks him being with Izzy has really got Gabe back on track and she is very proud of him and she knows that Adrian, Chloe and Izzy are very big parts for this transformation but she isn't telling him until Sunday when she leaves that he is allowed to stay here for now she just wants to enjoy the weekend with him.

Chloe excused herself to prepare dinner, she asked Andie what she would like it was between lobster and steak. Andie said the lobster sounded great so Chloe said that is what they would have and would be back shortly after she starts everything. Gabe and Izzy came home an hour later. Gabe ran to his mother and gave her a big hug and kiss. Izzy said hello to Andie and said it was great to see her again.

After dinner everyone went outside and sat around the pool to talk. Andie asked Adrian how his art was and he told her he had a showing at the end of December in Europe. She told him that was great and asked him if she could see his work sometime. Adrian told her of course she could see it, he had some hanging in the house and he would go and get her his portfolio. Adrian went inside and grabbed his portfolio and after Andie told Adrian she was really liked his stuff and asked her when he could if he could if he would paint something for her and of course she would pay for it. When Andie was looking at Adrian's portfolio Gabe asked his mother if she wanted to go out for an ice cream since he was a working guy now and he would love to treat his mother. Andie told him that would be wonderful. He asked Adrian and Chloe if they wanted to come, they declined and said for them to enjoy their time out and would see them when they returned.

Saturday morning when Adrian and Chloe got up everyone else was ready up and in the kitchen making breakfast. Gabe and Andie were cooking while Izzy sat at the table admiring her man. Adrian and Chloe sat down and Izzy got up and poured a cup of coffee for each of them. They said good morning to everyone and talked about absolutely nothing.

After breakfast Andie's phone rang. It was Max and he said they would be there around 11am, so they had 3 hours to kill before their company arrived.

At 11:20am the doorbell rang and Adrian said to everyone "I'm surprised that they are only 20 minutes late, I figured it would have been hours before they really showed up". Adrian walked over to the door and opened it. Max said hello while his father just looked at him and his mother tried to give him a hug but Adrian pulled away from her. He invited everyone in. They followed him to the living room. Gabe got up to give his dad a hug; it was an awkward hug, but a hug none the less. Max gave Andie a quick kiss on the cheek. Gabe then got a hug by Ellen and a hello from David. Adrian introduced Chloe and Izzy again to his parents then Chloe asked everyone if they wanted a drink. Everyone declined the she asked them if they would like lunch in about an hour which would be steak tips and potatoes. They all said that sounded nice so she got up and began preparing lunch. Izzy said she would help Chloe so everyone else could get caught up.

When Chloe and Izzy walked back in the living room Gabe was telling everyone about his job as a lifeguard and the money he has made. Adrian got up and excused himself so her could start the grill and get the steak tips going. Ellen asked Chloe what she was dong with herself. Chloe told everyone that she just graduated college and was offered a music contract with a record label which she took and would be starting to record her music on August 17th. Andie looked at Chloe and told her that was wonderful and couldn't wait to hear her sing. Gabe looked at his mother and said she could be in for a treat hearing Chloe sing since she has a fantastic voice. After awhile Chloe asked Ellen and David if they would like to see the house. Ellen said she would like a tour of the house so Chloe took Ellen on a tour. Chloe started with the upstairs first. Ellen told Chloe that she liked her taste in her décor. She then brought Ellen downstairs and showed her all the other rooms except for Adrian's studio, she told Ellen that if she wanted to see his room she would need to ask Adrian to show her and then she went to show Ellen some of the paintings Adrian did for her. When they were done with the tour, Adrian came in and said lunch would be ready in a few minutes so everyone got up and went to the dining room to eat. After they were done eating Ellen asked if she could see the outside so everyone got up and went out to the deck.

Adrian and Chloe were holding hands when Ellen came over to them. She asked Adrian if she could see his studio. He looked at Chloe and she gave a slight nod, so Adrian told everyone if they wanted to come see his studio then follow him. When everyone was in his studio they were all looking at the art he had hung up on the wall. His mother had tears in her eyes. She went up to Adrian and told him that she is so sorry for that night and she is very very proud of him. Adrian allowed her to hug him this time. His father just looked at Adrian but didn't say anything. Adrian told his mother that he had a showing in December and where it was and she hugged him again.

Once back in the living room, Max said that he had to get doing. He went and gave Gabe a hug and said he would talk to him soon. He said goodbye to Izzy and went over to Adrian and Chloe and thanked them for having him here today. David and Ellen said goodbye to Gabe and made their way around the room to say their goodbyes. Ellen told Gabe and Izzy to stop by anytime to visit. Max went to Andie and gave her a hug as did David and Ellen. As everyone was walking out the door Ellen turned around and told Adrian and Chloe that she was very pleased at how things turned out for them and wishes them nothing but the best, David nodded his head as he agreed with his wife.

Once they were gone Gabe told everyone that he thought they all needed to relax in the hot but everyone agreed and went to change into their swim suites.

Sunday morning while everyone was eating breakfast, Andie told Gabe that he could stay here and finish his senior year and she would stop by the school tomorrow and register him but there are a few conditions to him staying here. First he has to keep up his grades and second he has to continue working even if it's only part time and if at any time he doesn't follow these conditions that he will be sent back home and lastly he is tom come and visit her one weekend every month. She also told him that she would be making visits from time to time here as well. Andie then asked Adrian and Chloe if it was okay that she stayed one more night and of course they had no problem with her staying.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Wednesday morning Chloe arrived at the recording studio with her songs and music she wanted to record. Troy greeted Chloe and introduced her to everyone that would be working with her. By the end of her second week she had 4 songs reordered and Adrian was doing the art work for her CD cover.

The weeks flew by and before they knew it was Labor Day weekend. Gabe and Izzy were working so Adrian and Chloe decided to drive up to San Francisco for the weekend. On their drive to San Francisco they were listening to the radio when Chloe heard her song being played. She totally forgot that they were releasing her song this weekend to see how it would do. Adrian squeezed Chloe's hand and told her she sounded great. It was a pop/dance song and she was hoping people would like it but she wasn't going to worry herself if they didn't.

They finally arrived in San Francisco a little after 3:30pm. They checked into their hotel then went and found a little Irish pub and got an early dinner. After they ate they took the trolley to head to Pier 39. The trolley was full of people getting off and on at different stops and some just jumped off at random places. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as they were going up one of the steep hills that nobody has fallen out. They finally reached their stop and jumped off the trolley. They walked the rest of the way to the pier. They could hear the seals the closer they got. They shopped around and got a few things then went and stood in front of the very loud seals. Alcatraz was in the background so Chloe made Adrian get a picture of her and the island. Adrian asked Chloe if she would like to go and see Alcatraz. She said she would love to so Adrian pulled out his phone and called the hotel and had them book them an excursion to Alcatraz for tomorrow.

As they were making their way back to the trolley Chloe said she wanted to go to Ghirardelli's and Adrian told her that anything she wanted she would get. When they got there they both got sundaes and they both agreed that the sundae was one of the best they have ever eaten.

They made it back to the hotel around 10:30pm. They went to the front desk to see what time their excursion was. They were told to be out front by 7:30am and there would be a shuttle there to pick them up and bring them to the ferry that would bring them to Alcatraz.

The next morning they were up at 6am. They ordered room service and while waiting for that they both took a quick shower, well as quick as one could take while making love in the shower. They were downstairs and out front by 7:20am and the shuttle was already there so they got on and they were told that they were waiting on 6 more people. They were on the ferry by 8am and on their way to Alcatraz they were told that there would be three ferries' leaving to come back to the mainland at noon, 2 and 4pm.

They were in a group with a guide but they were told they could go off and do their own thing. They stayed with the guide for 2 hours then they headed off to do their own exploring. Chloe said she could feel something in some of the cells they were in. She believed in the supernatural and believed that there ghosts that still stayed behind for reasons they would never know.

They took the 2pm ferry back to the mainland. They enjoyed their time on the small rock but were ready to leave it. They were sitting outside watching them leave the rock and the sun was actually out and the sun on the Golden Gate Bridge made the bridge look absolutely beautiful. Chloe got out her camera and started taking pictures. When they got back on solid ground they got a cab and told the driver that they wanted to go to Lombard Street. They paid the driver and got out. They walked down the street while taking pictures. When they were done there they made their way over to Chinatown. They went to a little shop and got them some noodles for a quick late lunch.

They got back to their room around 8pm. They showered and got dressed to go out for a few hours of dancing.

The next morning they checked out around 7am. They were going to take their time driving home along the coast. When they finally did arrive home it was around 3:30am. They went straight up to their room and stripped out of their clothes and fell onto the bed and didn't wake up until 11am that morning. When they did get up the dressed in their swim suites and were going to the beach to do some surfing. When they got there they saw Izzy. Izzy told them that her and Gabe were off at 3p, and wanted to know if they wanted to have a little cookout. Chloe said that sounded nice and Izzy said that was good since she and Gabe bought steak tips, burgers and Chinese sausage and some chips this weekend hoping that they would be home in time for the "last" cookout of the summer. Izzy told them they would be home by 4pm and would start cooking when they got there and she and Adrian were to do nothing but just sit and relax. Izzy said bye and went back to work. Adrian found them a spot to put their things down; they grabbed their board and enjoyed their afternoon of surfing.

Adrian and Chloe arrived home around 4:30pm. Gabe and Izzy had set the table out by the pool and also had out chips and dip to munch on while the steak tips and burgers were on the grill. When the food was ready they all sat down and talked about the trip to San Francisco. Izzy told Chloe that she heard her song on the radio all weekend long and people were calling in asking who Chloe was and wanting to hear her song again. After they were finished with their meal Izzy went into the house to grab dessert which was a cheesecake. Chloe told Izzy not to worry about cleaning up that she would take care of it. Izzy thanked her and then she and Gabe excused themselves and said they were going to go in and get ready for school tomorrow.

The next morning Chloe was woken to her phone ringing. When she answered it it was Troy telling her that her song was the most requested song over the long weekend. He told her to come in tomorrow and record some more songs, they want to try and have her CD released by the end of October and he also set up a bunch of small clubs that she will be performing in around Los Angeles starting September 30th.

The weeks passed and Chloe finished her CD. Adrian did the cover art for her CD. Gabe had settled into school and both he and Izzy were doing fine so far.

The record company released a second song to see how it would do and like the first one this one did great too. On Friday September 30, Adrian and Chloe drove to the club that she would be performing in. The club only held about 200 people but Chloe was feeling very jittery but Adrian told her she would be great and he would be here supporting her. When it was time to go on stage she was surprised to see that it was almost a full house. She sang for over an hour then thanked everyone for coming and told them she would be signing autographs if anybody wanted one. Adrian gave her a big hug and told her she was fantastic. Her and Adrian went out to get ready to sign autographs and she was surprised yet again how many people were already in line.

For the next few months a couple of days a week Chloe had the same routine, sing and sign autographs and every time the lines to meet her were always bigger than the last one.

Adrian finished his paintings and his agent sent them to Paris for his showing and he also did a painting for Andie that he was going to give her on Thanksgiving when they were going there for dinner along with Andie's parents.

Thanksgiving morning everybody got into Adrian's car and made the trip to Gabe's home. Andie greeted everyone when they got there and gave everyone hug and thanked them for coming. Gabe gave his grandparents a hug and said he missed them. They lived in Boston so they didn't get to see them very much. Andie then introduced her everyone else to her parents, Michael and Linda.

After all the introductions were over Gabe asked his mother if dad was coming. She sighed and said no, she decided to tell Gabe the truth about them separating. After Andie was done telling Gabe, he gave his mother a hug and said he knew something was up she asked him if he was made at her for not telling him sooner. He said he wasn't but he did notice how much happier she has been since dad wasn't around. Andie hugged Gabe and said he was happier. Gabe grabbed hold of his mother's hand and walked back into the living room where the rest of his family was.

The meal was great and everyone enjoyed each other's company. After they had dessert, Adrian excused himself and went out to the car to bring in Andie's picture. Adrian handed Andie her picture and she started crying. It was a picture of her and a younger Gabe in a garden full of different flowers of many different colors. Andie hugged Adrian and said she absolutely loved it.

When it was time to go Gabe told his mother and grandparents that he and Izzy would be back tomorrow to spend the weekend with them and they would be here early so breakfast best are ready.

On the way home Adrian received a call from his mother asking if they wanted to stop by but Adrian was trying to come up with an excuse so he said they were still at Andie's. She then asked him if they could stop by tomorrow, he didn't' see how he was going to get out of this so he said the four of them would be by later for a little while. After he hung up he apologized to everyone and said they were all going to his parents for a while and there was no way in hell that he was going alone. Chloe grabbed his hand and said it was ok and he would never have to face them alone ever again if he didn't want to.

When they got there they were brought into the living room. Max was there and he got up to greet Gabe. Gabe told his father he knew about the split, then he said hello to his grandparents. Ellen got up to hug Adrian then say hello to Chloe and Izzy.

They stayed for an hour then left and the visit wasn't as bad as Adrian thought it would be. His father only talked to Max and Gabe but his mother made Chloe and Izzy feel welcome.

When they got home Gabe said he and Izzy would be leaving very early in the morning and wouldn't be back until sometime Sunday late afternoon.

After Gabe and Izzy went to their rooms Adrian asked Chloe if she would like to join him in the hot tub, she nodded so they went upstairs to put on their swim suites.

Friday morning they got up early to do some black Friday shopping. They needed clothes for their Europe trip. They got new clothes for their week in Paris and their week in London. They also did their Christmas shopping for Izzy and Gabe. Chloe told Adrian that she didn't want anything for Christmas; just being with him was a gift in itself.

When they got home around noon, Adrian called a masseuse to come to the house and pamper him and Chloe for the next 2 hours and when that was done he and Chloe made love for the rest of the day. They only got out of bed when they were hungry and needed to refuel.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Chloe went back to work on Monday November 28th they told her that her CD would be out by Christmas and they would like her to start on a new one. They would give her double what they are now and they told her the contract was still only for a year but would really like her to do a second CD. She said she would like that and she had more songs already written and would bring them in with her tomorrow. Today they were working on a Christmas CD of all the classics. Chloe had finished the Christmas CD in 4 days and that CD was going to be released Tuesday December 6 and her CD titled Chloe was going to be released the following week on Tuesday December 13.

Chloe continued to perform at small venues but on Friday December 9th she would be going back to Zoey's for one night and she was very excited about it. Adrian and Chloe arrived at Zoey's early to grab dinner. Gabe, Izzy and Andie would be joining them as well.

Zoey's had a full house; everybody came to see Chloe since everyone loved her there. Around 8:30pm she went up with her "band" and began singing. After the first song was done she said hello to everyone and thanked them for coming. She told them about her two CD's coming out and then continued to sing until 11pm.

When she was done for the night all her old friends wanted her to stay for awhile and talk so she said she would. Andie hugged Chloe and told her she had a beautiful voice but had to get going so she was going to drive Gabe and Izzy home.

Christmas Eve day Chloe got a call from Troy telling her that her CD's were doing really well, better than they thought it would so the label was going to give her a bonus. When she hung up Adrian asked what she was smiling about. Chloe told him that her CD's were doing great and she was getting a bonus. Adrian hugged her and told her he knew she would be a hit. At 8:30am the doorbell rang and it was the decorators to set up for the big Christmas Eve party they were having tonight. The Caters got there by 1 and their guests would be arriving by 7pm.

By 7:30pm most of the people they invited were there. Gabe and Izzy had their friends from school come and Adrian had invited all his old college buddies and Chloe invited all her old friends and the ones from Zoey's. Andie showed up a little later since she was going to be spending the night so she could spend Christmas with Gabe. Adrian also invited his parents and Max but so far they were a no show.

Adrian introduced Chloe to all his friends who were finally glad to meet her because they never thought anyone would ever get Adrian to settle down. Around 9pm Adrian's parents arrived with Max. They were carrying gifts with them so Adrian took them and told them he would put them in his studio. When he returned his mother gave him a hug and kiss and they went in to join the party.

People started leaving. His parents stayed until 11:30pm. Adrian thanked them for coming and he gave his mother a wrapped painting. He told her he couldn't open it until tomorrow and he also reminded them that he and Chloe would be leaving for Europe for 3 weeks. His mother wished him a good show. His father shook his hand and then they went to say goodnight to Chloe, Gabe and Izzy. Gabe was saying goodnight to Max. After Max made his way over to Andie and gave her a kiss and wished her a Merry Christmas then he left with his parents.

Finally around 1am the last of the guests left. The cleanup crew was already cleaning up the place. All the leftover food was put in the refrigerator and at 2am when the cleaning crew was gone everyone said goodnight and would see them after a good long sleep. After everyone went to their rooms Adrian and Chloe brought out all the presents and put them under the tree. When Adrian and Chloe climbed into bed, Chloe told Adrian that this would be the first Christmas in a long time that she was excited for; she finally had a real family to share it with. Adrian kissed her and told her there would many more to come especially when they start a family. She kissed him then they fell asleep holding each other.

Christmas day everyone slept in and when they finally got out of bed it was 11am. Adrian and Chloe were the first downstairs so they made coffee. Shortly after Andie was up and 20 minutes later Gabe and Izzy came downstairs. After they got their coffees they all went into the living room to open gifts.

Adrian and Chloe got Izzy and Gabe new lap tops and flat screen TV's for their rooms. Chloe also got Izzy jewelry. Izzy got Chloe some new clothes and CD's that she was wanting. Chloe gave Adrian new art supplies and a Wii. Adrian got Chloe some jewelry and sexy lingerie for their trip. Andie got jewelry from Adrian and Chloe and beautiful Sapphire earrings from Gabe and Izzy. When they were done opening the gifts Adrian remembered that there were gifts in his studio from his parents so he said he would be right back with those. When he got back he handed Andie, Chloe, Izzy and Gabe their gifts. Chloe and Izzy and Gabe each got a $200 gift card to the mall and Adrian got more art supplies. Andie's gift was from Max. It was a diamond bracelet. There was also a note saying how sorry he was and would like to work things out. Chloe noticed that Andie had a tear coming down her cheek so she asked if she was okay, Andie nodded then showed everyone the bracelet. Chloe told her it was a very beautiful bracelet.

After Andie and Izzy got up to fix dinner, they were having leftovers from last night and they had plenty to choose from. While dinner was being reheated Chloe and Adrian said they were going to finish packing and they would be back down in awhile.

After the packing was done they brought their bags down and left them by the door. Dinner was on the table and ready to be eaten. When dinner was done, Gabe cleaned off the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Adrian told Andie she was welcome to stay as long as she liked. She said she might stay a few days before heading back home. Adrian told everyone that they needed to be at the airport by 4:30am so they needed to be up by 3:30am to pack the car and drive them to LAX. Andie told him that she would drive them since she has her SUV and can handle all their luggage.

At 8pm Chloe said she was tired and was going to bed. She thanked everyone for a great Christmas. Adrian said he would join her since it would be 3:30 before they know it.

Chloe was up at 3am and she decided to take a quick shower before she woke Adrian up but Adrian saw Chloe heading into the bathroom and turn on the water so he decided to join her. They took a quick shower while having a quickie. They were out and dressed by 3:20am. When they got downstairs everyone was already up and the car was packed and the coffee made. They were at the airport by 4:20am. Izzy gave Chloe a hug and told her to have fun and if she felt up to it to give her a call and let her know how Europe is. Chloe said she would and gave Izzy a kiss and then Gabe and thanked Andie for driving them. Adrian said he would call on the 15th when they are leaving London. Everyone said goodbye and Adrian and Chloe entered the airport.

When they arrived in Paris it was after 4:30pm. They got their luggage and there was a limo waiting for them to drive them to their hotel. When they got to their room they decided to take a quick shower and then walk around and see the sights and grab a bite to eat. When they finished with their shower and dressed Chloe opened the curtain and was in awe because their room had the perfect view of The Eifel Tower. Adrian came up behind Chloe and hugged her. He told her he asked for the best room with the best view of the tower. After kissing for a little while they left the room to eat and walk around.

After they finished eating they walked around but ended going back to the room early since they were really tired from the flight and the time difference and before they went to bed Adrian told Chloe that Tuesday and Wednesday they were going sightseeing since his show wasn't until Thursday.

Tuesday morning Adrian called down for room service and after they ate they took a boat tour of the Seine River. On Wednesday they went and saw Arc deTriomphe and Notre Dame. On Thursday they went to the Louvre to see the art since they wouldn't have time that night since his work was going to be on display at the Louvre. They spent the entire morning there and then they went and have lunch and then spend the rest of the afternoon at the spa.

When they got back to the room they dressed for the evening. Adrian had on a classic black tux while Chloe had on a deep blue evening dress with silver pumps and for jewelry she had on a diamond necklace and earrings.

When they arrived at the Louvre it was a little after 7pm. Chloe was impressed with how many people were there. Adrian introduced Chloe to his agent Damon and then Damon started introducing Adrian to a bunch of potential buyers. By the end of the night, Adrian had 9 new clients. After the show Adrian and Chloe decided to head to a small café not too far from where they are staying and get a late night snack.

Friday they decided to shop and see more of the sights. On New Year's Eve, Adrian planned on taking Chloe to The Eiffel Tower and watch the fireworks as the New Year arrives, he also planned on taking her to a nice French dinner and then out for a little dancing. Around 11:30pm Adrian and Chloe were taking the elevator to the top of the tower. When they got out of the elevator Chloe was in awe yet again at how beautiful Paris was at night from this height. When midnight struck and the fireworks began, Adrian got down on his knee and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and asked Chloe if she would marry him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chloe started crying and told Adrian of course she would marry him. Adrian put the ring on Chloe finger and the people that saw Adrian propose started clapping. Chloe pulled Adrian into a big hug and kiss.

When they got back on solid ground Chloe said she was going to call Izzy and tell her the news. When Izzy answered the phone she asked right away if she said yes. Chloe started laughing and said yes she is going to be a married women at some point and she has never been happier then she is right now. Izzy said she was so happy for her and couldn't wait to see the ring. When they hung up Adrian took Chloe's hand and went back to the hotel to they could make love.

The next day Adrian and Chloe boarded a train for Barcelona Spain where they would spend the next 3 nights and from there they were going to Monaco to stay in Monte Carlo for 2 nights then back to Paris for one night before they left for London.

On Saturday January 7th, they were heading to the airport for their 11am flight to London. They had shipped all their stuff they bought so far sent back to Los Angeles to their home. They called Gabe and Izzy to let them know that there would be three big packages coming.

When they arrived in London it was 10am. There was a limo their waiting to take them to their hotel.

After they got settled in their room they left their room and the hotel and walked around to take in some of the sights. They decided to go to the National Gallery to see the art since this is where his showing was going to be. They spent the entire afternoon there and then they went to a local pub for dinner and a few drinks. After they ate they walked back to their hotel to watch a little TV and relax. In the morning they planned on hitting the British Museum.

Monday morning they were up early. They had a quick breakfast then they had booked a tour on the Original London Tour. Chloe was excited about riding in the double decker and of course they sat up top so they could see everything. They would be seeing Buckingham Palace, Piccadilly Circus, Downing Street, Big Ben, London Bridge, St Paul's Cathedral and so much more.

When Friday night arrived Adrian was dressed in his classic black tux again and Chloe had on a black cocktail dress, she also had on the same accessories she had on in Paris except this time she had her beautiful engagement ring to show off.

When they arrived at the National Gallery, Damon greeted them again and introduced Adrian to some potential buyers that have already showed great interest in the art that was on display. This time when the night ended, Adrian had 17 new clients and he had passed out most of his business cards to many more potential clients. Damon told Adrian that he would be in touch soon and that he was thinking of doing a few showings back in Los Angeles and New York. Damon congratulated Chloe on her engagement and told them to have a safe trip back to Los Angeles and he would be in touch in a few weeks.

When they got back to their hotel they went to the café inside and got a late night meal. On Sunday they didn't need to be at the airport until 4pm so they did some last minute sightseeing and shopping. When they got to the airport they called Gabe and Izzy and told them they should be back in Los Angeles tomorrow around 11am. Gabe and Izzy told them to have a safe trip and couldn't wait to see them.

When they got back in Los Angeles Gabe and Izzy were waiting for them. Izzy ran to Chloe and gave her a huge hug and said she wanted to see the ring. Chloe held out her hand and Izzy gushed at how beautiful it was and then she told Adrian he had really good taste and it was beautiful. After they got all the luggage into the car, Chloe said she was starving so they drove to an I-Hop and grabbed a late breakfast.

When they got home Gabe told them that his mother and father would be coming by later for dinner and Gabe said that he and Izzy would be taking care of everything so all Adrian and Chloe had to do was sit down and eat a nice dinner and tell them all about their vacation.

Around 5pm, Max and Andie arrived. Andie handed Chloe a bouquet of flowers and congratulated her and Adrian on their engagement and then she asked to see the ring. Andie told Adrian the same thing that Izzy said, he had great taste in rings and it was a very beautiful ring.

Dinner went great. They talked mostly about Europe and the wedding which they were planning on having in the summer after Gabe and Izzy graduated. Max even seemed to be enjoying himself. He talked and it was laughing and Adrian was even enjoying his brothers company and was thinking that this is the first time in forever that he enjoyed being around his brother.

Max and Andie stayed until 8pm when they said they had to get going. Gabe and Izzy had cleaned up everything and then they said they were heading upstairs to get ready for bed since they had school in the morning. Adrian and Chloe also went up to their rooms so they could unpack and relax.

Over the next couple of weeks, Adrian and Chloe fell back into their routines with her working on her new CD and Adrian painting for his new clients. Chloe's CD from Christmas and her debut were doing really well and the record label was anxious to get out her second one. They also wanted her to go out on a big tour but she told them no, her sister was still in school and a big tour was something that she wasn't interested in doing. The record company wasn't happy with her but they didn't push her for now.

Adrian had been thinking of hiring an assistant to help him with his clients and what not but Chloe said she would like to help him out; she was really good with computers and could help him with a new website. He was pleased to know that the future Mrs. Ivashkov was very gifted with computers and singing and he told her he would be honored if she wanted to assist him.

They weekend after they returned from Europe, Chloe and Gabe planned on a duel surprise birthday party for Adrian and Izzy since they shared the same birthday of January 19th. The party was taking place at Andie's house and Adrian and Izzy thought it was just going to be a regular dinner since Andie enjoys spending time with the four of them. When Saturday the 24th arrived and they were at Andie's, Adrian and Izzy were pleasantly surprised when they walked in to see all of their friends and family. They each had their own cake and presents. It was almost like two parties going on with Gabe and Izzy's friends gathered together and Adrian's friends along with his parents. David and Ellen congratulated Chloe and Adrian on their engagement and said they were really happy for them and handed them an engagement present but told them not to open it until they got home.

Gabe and Izzy decided to stay out with their friends so Adrian and Chloe said they would bring home Izzy's gifts. When Adrian and Chloe got home they opened their gift from his parents and it was an $800,000 trust for any children they have and if no children are born after 10 years of this date then the money is for them to do with as they please. They were both very touched by his parent's generosity so they decided they would stop by and visit with his parents tomorrow to thank them.

Adrian and Chloe arrived at his parents around 11am; they were brought into the dining room where his parents were having brunch. Ellen was surprised to see them but got up and hugged both Adrian and Chloe. She told them to sit down and have something to eat. Adrian said they wanted to thank them for the generous gift but it wasn't necessary. David said yes it was, he wanted to somehow make up for all the years he was an ass towards Adrian and he wanted him to know that he likes Chloe and approves of this engagement and wants to be part of his life especially when he has grandchildren. Chloe thanked him again and said it was really thoughtful since she has no parents and they would be the only grandparents their kids would ever have.

Ellen asked Chloe when the wedding was and Chloe said she is thinking mid August. Ellen asked if she could be part of the planning and Chloe said she would really like that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

February found Chloe fighting with her record label. They were getting pissed at her because she wasn't writing her songs fast enough and the ones she had written they told her they didn't like them so began the fighting. She would come home every night and tell Adrian that when her contract was finished she was going to start her own label and write songs for different artists. Adrian told her he would support her in whatever she decided to do.

Adrian's February was going better than Chloe's. He had finished two different collections for 2 of his clients. He had emailed pictures of the finished work to make sure it was to his clients liking and then if they were pleased they would send Adrian a check and usually for more than they agreed to and then Adrian would ship off the paintings to their final destination.

On Valentine's Day, Adrian surprised Chloe with 3 dozen roses, all different colors with a giant teddy bear and giant box of chocolates. That night he took Chloe out to eat at a Chinese restaurant. After they had ate their meal they ordered a scorpion bowl and then began to open their fortune cookies. Adrian opened his first and his read "He is with the love of his life and life will only get better from here". Adrian smiled at Chloe and showed her that the fortune indeed say that, then she opened her cookie and out fell a sapphire ring and a fortune that said "The future Mrs. Ivashkov a ring that shines like her eyes" Chloe grinned and Adrian leaned over and gave her a kiss. Chloe put the ring on her right hand. The color really was like her eye color. They finished their scorpion bowl and talked a little about the wedding. When they got home they went straight up to their room and made passionate love all night.

On Saturday night Adrian and Chloe were having dinner with his parents. Max, Andie, Gabe and Izzy were also going to be there as well. They were all meeting at one of Los Angeles finest Italian restaurants. They had a reservation for 7pm and they were taken right away to their table. After they all ordered their meal they started discussing the wedding. Chloe told everyone that they decided on a beach wedding at sunset and then there would be a reception at their house. The date for the wedding was Saturday, August 18th at 6:30pm. The beach has already been reserved and all the decorations have been picked out and all that was needed was to go pick out the dresses and the guy's attire which would be black slacks and white shirts. Chloe told Izzy that she would be standing up for her but would also we walking her down the aisle. Adrian asked Gabe if he would stand up for him and he of course agreed. Chloe asked the girls when they would like to go dress shopping. They all checked their calendars and said that Saturday March 3rd would be a good day. Chloe told them that she would be picking them up and would spend the day shopping. When the check arrived Adrian was going to pay but his father insisted that he pay. When they were getting ready to leave Chloe told Ellen and Andie that she would be in touch with them soon to set up a time when she would be picking them up. Everyone said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Adrian and Chloe decided to go to the movies before they went home for the night.

The morning of March 3rd, Chloe and Izzy drove to Adrian's parents' house to pick up Ellen and Andie. They had gone into downtown and went to many different bridal shops but nothing caught Chloe's eyes. Finally when she was about to give up them went into one final store and saw the dress she wanted. It was a strapless dress that had a diamond bodice and the dress fit her perfectly and showed off all of her curves it was like this dress was made especially for her and she couldn't wait for Adrian to see it the day of their wedding. Chloe opted for a diamond tiara instead of a veil. She found a pair of sandals that she would wear. After Chloe took off the dress they went and found Izzy a dress. Hers was a lilac colored strapless dress that went just below her knees. They found her a pair of sandals as well. Ellen and Andie also found dresses. They were fancy enough for a wedding on the beach. When the finished shopping they were starving so they went for dinner. They all ordered steaks and couldn't help but talk of the wedding. When Chloe got home that night Adrian asked how her day went and she told him that she found a dress and that she really liked his mother. Adrian hugged her and said he couldn't wait for their wedding and was pleased that she was getting along with his mother.

On Monday Chloe went back to work. She ended up recording 2 songs. She only had three more to do and the 2nd CD would be finished. Since she and the label couldn't come to an agreement on the last 3 songs they said they would be having someone else write the songs and she will sing them. She wanted to argue with them but decided it would be easier just to agree with them and be done with them. By the end of March the CD was finished and she had a few shows to do at small club and after that was finished she would be released from her contract and she kept thinking that the beginning of May couldn't come fast enough.

Adrian continued to work for his clients and by the end of March he had finished 7 projects and all of his clients were happy with his work. Chloe had set up a new website for him and also got him organized with a calendar book which contained all of his clients. She had all their information along with the price of each project. She had made it so much easier for Adrian that he would just look at the book and know that he would be doing at any given time.

By mid-March, Gabe and Izzy got their acceptance letter for many different colleges. There were a few that they both got accepted at. Stanford University is where they wanted to go and but Izzy was worried that even with scholarships she wouldn't be able to go, but Chloe told her not to worry that she had enough money for her to attend and if Stanford is where she wanted to go then Stanford it would be.

By April 1st, Chloe had sent out 130 wedding invitations and was getting really excited to become Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov.

Chloe was released from her contract with her label by April 27th after doing a few more shows for them. When she left she still owned the rights to the songs she wrote and she made a lot of money with the three CDs she released. She was glad to be done with them so she could really focus now on the wedding and Izzy and Gabe's graduation party.

Gabe's birthday was on April 17th which was on a Tuesday so they had a little family get together with his parents and grandparents. They had gifts and cake and ice cream and Adrian had ordered them a bunch of pizza's since that is what Gabe wanted for food. Gabe and Izzy were going to spend his birthday at Disneyland that coming weekend. His parent booked them a hotel right in Disneyland.

After the gifts were opened, Gabe and Izzy reminded everyone that their senior class trip was coming up and they needed the money to turn into the school by Friday April 27th. Max wrote out a check for the amount and gave the check to Gabe and Chloe told Izzy she would write out her a check by the time they came back from Disneyland. They were very excited about the trip; they were going white water rafting in Colorado from May 4th and coming home May 7th.

The weekend that Gabe and Izzy were on their class trip, Adrian and Chloe went food tasting for their reception. They also ordered their wedding cake and flowers. They also bought Gabe and Izzy something special for being in the wedding. They also planned the graduation party for them. They had ordered all the decorations and food and beverages for the graduation party that was on Sunday June 3rd. They booked the same caterer they are going to use for their wedding.

Since Chloe's birthday was coming up she told Adrian that she didn't want anything big since the wedding and graduations party was coming up so he promised her that he wouldn't do anything big, maybe they could go out to eat or have a quite family dinner at home. Chloe said she liked the idea of a quite family dinner at home.

When Gabe and Izzy got back from their class trip that Monday night, they found a spaghetti dinner waiting for them. They told Adrian and Chloe how awesome white water rafting was that they should go sometime. After they ate they went into the living room to watch the tape they had bought of their trip. Adrian told them that it did look like it was a lot of fun and maybe after the wedding the four of them could go some weekend since they will be starting Stanford. Chloe asked them when finals began and Izzy said on Thursday and the final one was on May 16th and then they had graduation practice and then they were officially done on Friday May 25th.

The night of Chloe's birthday Adrian kept his promise and he had made dinner for Chloe, Gabe, Izzy and himself. He had baked lasagna and make garlic bread. After they ate they went outside by the pool to have cake and ice cream. Adrian had bought Chloe flowers that were on the outside table and there were a few gifts from Gabe and Izzy and a few from Adrian. After the cake was eaten and gifts opened, Gabe and Izzy excused themselves so they could study for their final exams they had tomorrow. By the time Adrian cleaned the dishes Adrian asked Chloe if she would like to join him in the hot tub. She said she would like that very much so they undressed and got into the hot tub. They had sex while in the hot tub and after they were done Adrian brought her upstairs to their room where he made love to her for hours.

Gabe and Izzy did their finals and were done with school on Wednesday May 23. They also started back at work being life guards. They would start full time after graduation. Memorial Day weekend turned out to be very hot. Gabe and Izzy were working and Adrian and Chloe decided to spend the weekend at the beach and do a lot of surfing and just laying out in the hot sun so Chloe could work on her awesome tan for her wedding.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

On Sunday June 3rd, Gabe and Izzy needed to be at the school by 11:30am. The ceremony started at 1pm. Adrian and Chloe found Max and Andie and they all sat together. Ellen and David also showed up and sat with them. Both Gabe and Izzy graduated with honors. When the ceremony was over everyone went to find Gabe and Izzy. Chloe handed Izzy a bouquet of flowers and hugged her and told her how proud she was of her. Pictures were taken and then everybody headed back to the house. The party was starting at 3:30pm. When Gabe and Izzy got home there was a congratulation banner hanging out by the pool with balloons and there was a DJ playing music and a shit load of food. People started arriving and by 6pm the party was in full swing. There had to be at least 200 people coming and going from the party. They party continued until 2am and a lot of the guests which were mostly Izzy and Gabe's friends crashed at the house.

The moths flew by for Chloe, she had her final dress fitting and she couldn't wait for Adrian to see her in her dress. On Saturday July 14th, Andie and Izzy had thrown Chloe a bridal shower. There were about 50 of Chloe's friends attending and Ellen was there as well since she had come to love Chloe like a daughter and was glad that she and Adrian had found each other. The shower was a good time; they played games, ate lots of foods and opened gifts. Chloe got a bunch of sexy lingerie, gift cards and Ellen gave her a sapphire necklace that was her mothers and told Chloe that it was hers and to wear it on her wedding day as the something blue. Chloe gave Ellen a huge hug and thanked her. She told her that she would be honored to wear it along with the pearl earrings from her grandmother, that was the something old and the something new was the sexy panties Izzy had bought her and were not be we worn until her wedding day.

When the shower was over, Chloe thanked everyone for coming and she said she excited to see them again the day of her wedding in one month. When everyone was gone, Chloe tried helping Andie clean up but Andie said she and Izzy had it covered so Chloe went back to sit down and look at her gifts again. Andie had packed up all the food and sent it home with Chloe and Izzy so Adrian and Gabe could get to have some of the awesome foods the girls had today. By the time they got home it was after 7pm. Chloe and Izzy carried the food in first then sent Adrian and Gabe out to grab the gifts. Adrian asked Chloe what she got and she told him he was going to have to wait until the honeymoon while grinning at him but she did show him the sapphire necklace his mother have her that was his grandmothers. Adrian was stunned that his mother gave Chloe the necklace, he knew she liked Chloe but didn't realize how much. He smiled and told her how happy he was with his mother. Izzy fixed Adrian and Gabe a plate of food and Chloe said she would be back in a while; she was going to put away her gifts.

The rest of the night the four of them spent time in the pool and the hot tub. Chloe thanked Izzy again for a wonderful shower. Adrian told Chloe that he finalized their honeymoon. They were going to Italy for 4 weeks. They would be staying in all different cities. Izzy said she was a little jealous about not being able to go to Italy but Gabe grabbed her hand and told her when they have a break from school, they would go and visit Italy. Gabe and Izzy said goodnight to Adrian and Chloe since they had to be at work for 8:30am. Adrian and Chloe stayed in the pool for a while longer then they too retired for the night.

The next morning Adrian and Chloe went shopping to by new clothes for their honeymoon. When they were done shopping they stopped by his parents to say hello. They stayed there for a couple of hours and had lunch with them.

The next few weeks Adrian was busy with his work and didn't get to spend much time with Chloe so she spent most of her days at the beach and different friends could spend a day with her and Andie also took a day off from to work to spend the day with Chloe at the beach.

On Saturday, August 11th, Adrian and Chloe were having their bachelor/bachelorette party's. They were each going to do their own thing for the first part of the day then they would all meet up at the dance club to finish celebrating. Gabe and Izzy were going to be the designated drivers since they weren't old enough to drink yet.

Chloe and Izzy left the house around 1pm to head to Andie's they told the boys to behave and would see them later. When they got to Andie's there were 10 of Chloe's friends there that would be partying with them. They made appointments to have manicures and pedicures then they were going for massages. After they were done they stopped for dinner then headed back to Andie's to get ready.

Gabe and Max and a bunch of Adrian's friends were heading to the strip club for the afternoon. Everyone was having a great time but Adrian kept thinking how Chloe could put all these girls to shame, everything on Chloe was natural and he loved that but Adrian was having a good time none the less. When they left the club they stopped for dinner then headed back to the house to get to go to the dance club.

Izzy had bought Chloe's dress that she would be wearing tonight. It was a deep purple mini dress with spaghetti straps and the dress had flecks of silver throughout the dress. Izzy had also bought Chloe a pair of silver sandals to wear. When Chloe walked out to tell her friends that she was ready to leave they all whistled at her and told her she looks absolutly sexy. The dress fit Chloe perfectly and really showed off how great of a figure she has. Andie walked up to Chloe and put a little bridal veil and put it on her head then put a sash on Chloe that read '"Bride to Be". All the other girls were also wearing mini dresses but Chloe still beat them all. They left the house around 9pm and headed to the dance club. They took Andie's car since most everyone else had parked at the hotel they would be staying in after they were done dancing.

All the guys changed into jeans and shirts but Adrian dressed a little more sexier. He had on tight black jean and he wore a light purple button down shirt and he put on his black converse sneakers. They took Max's car since his was big enough to hold everyone. Chloe and Adrian had no idea that Max and Andie rented rooms at the hotel down the street from the dance club. Everyone else booked themselves a room too since nobody wanted to drive drunk. Izzy and Gabe already had a bag of clothes packed and in the room for the soon to be newlyweds. The guys left the house around 9:30pm. When they arrived at the club Adrian saw Chloe who was getting a lap dance from a male stripper. She was beat red but was laughing and her friends were taking pictures. Adrian walked up to his bride to be and gave her a kiss and asked her if she would like to dance. They danced and danced and when they would tire they went to sit with their friends and drink and play drinking games. Gabe and Izzy were in charge of taking pictures since they weren't old enough to drink. At 2am the club was closing and everyone got into the cars they came in. Gabe and Izzy drove down to the hotel. Everyone had their room keys except for Adrian and Chloe. Gabe and Izzy took them to their room then once they made sure they were okay they went to their own room.

When Adrian and Chloe woke the next morning they were a little confused as to where they were then they saw a note from Izzy that everyone had rooms and stayed there after they left the club. After they showered and took some aspirin they headed downstairs for breakfast. Mostly everyone was there as well but some had left right when they got up. After breakfast and they checked out, Gabe and Izzy drove Adrian and Chloe back to the house and Max and Andie followed so she could get her car. Adrian and Chloe thanked everyone for a great night and Chloe told them she couldn't wait until next Saturday to finally be married to the love of her life.

When they got into the house, Chloe said she was going to lay down and try to get rid of the headache she had, Adrian said he would join her. Gabe and Izzy said they were going shopping for school stuff and would be back later and they would bring Chinese food for dinner.

The week flew by and the weather for Saturday was sunny with a high of 90 but dropping into the 70's by nightfall. Friday night Chloe and Adrian went out to dinner then he dropped her off at Andie's where she and Izzy would be staying the night. Adrian was bummed about not spending the night with Chloe but Chloe told him it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding so he wouldn't be seeing her until she walks down the aisle to become his wife. She kissed him goodnight and told him she was excited to become Mrs. Chloe Ivashkov.

The next morning, Andie, Chloe, Izzy and Ellen had hair appointments then they had manicure and pedicure appointments. After they were done they went and had a small lunch then headed back to Andie's to start getting ready.

Adrian and Gabe arrived at the beach around 5:30pm, everything was all set up. There was a tent that Chloe would be staying in until it was time for her to walk out. There was a blue rug that made the aisle and there were rows of chairs on each side that were covered in baby blue flowers. At the end of the rug was a wedding arch that Adrian and Chloe would be standing under. It was twinkling with lights and it was also covered with flowers.

Adrian and Gabe were dressed in black tux pants and white shirts. They each had a flower pinned on their shirts. Gabe's was a baby blue rose and Adrian's was red.

Around 6pm the guests started arriving and also that was when Chloe and the girls snuck into the tent without being seen. Chloe put her dress on and her crown and she really did look like a real princess today. Andie gave both girls a hug and told Chloe how beautiful she looks and then she went out to sit with Max and his parents. When the sun began to set that was the cue to start the music. Izzy held onto Chloe's arm and walked her sister down the aisle to the love of her life.

Chloe could hear everyone whispering how beautiful she looked. Adrian was watching her walk to him with nothing but pure love showing in her eyes. When Chloe and Izzy finally reached Adrian, Izzy gave Chloe a kiss and gave Chloe's hand to Adrian and then Izzy went and stood by her sister.

Adrian and Chloe wrote their own vows and when the minister pronounced them man and wife, everyone stood up clapping while Adrian claimed the lips of his wife.

Pictures were taken and after everyone was tone congratulating the happy couple they all headed back to Adrian and Chloe's for the reception. When everyone was at the house, they all sat down to eat and drink. The place was done up beautifully with a dance floor and lights everywhere with beautiful flower arrangements as the centerpieces. After the food was served, Adrian and Chloe were asked to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. After dancing for about an hour it was time to cut the cake. Adrian was gentle when he fed Chloe the cake but Chloe wasn't as nice as she mushed the cake all over his face. Everyone was howling with laughter and then Chloe licked the cake off of his face. Chloe and Adrian danced with everyone and thanked them all for coming and sharing their special day.

The reception came to an end around 1am. Gabe and Izzy told the couple that they would stay to make sure everything gets cleaned up and they told them to go and enjoy their first night as husband and wife. When they finally got to their room, Adrian told Chloe he has done nothing but fantasize all night about getting her out of her dress. He told her she looked absolutely breath taking but would look even better out of her dress. He pulled her towards him and carefully took off her dress. When he took a step back all she was wearing was the sexy panties Izzy bought for her. He pulled her into an earth shattering kiss and moved them over to the bed where he made love to his wife for the first of many times that night. When they would rest in between love making Chloe told Adrian he made her the happiest woman ever and was glad to begin her new life with the man she loves with all her heart. They kissed some more and got lost in each other's body.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

**Seven years later…..**

When Adrian and Chloe came back from their month long honeymoon, they were in time to see Gabe and Izzy off to Stanford. Chloe started her own record company and was writing smash hit songs for up and coming artists and some for big name artists. Adrian was also doing very well with his art that he had built up quite the cliental.

On their second wedding anniversary Chloe found out she was pregnant. Both Adrian and her very excited and couldn't wait to tell everyone the happy news. 9 months later Chloe gave birth to their son, Jake Gabriel Ivashkov. He had Adrian's emerald green eyes and a head full of brown hair. A little over a year later Chloe have birth to their daughter, Grace Isabelle Ivashkov or Gracie as Adrian loves to call his angel. She was worn with Chloe's sapphire blue eyes and she too had a head full of brown hair.

Everyone was in love with Jake and Gracie. Adrian once told Chloe that his parents are great grandparents, way better than they were as parents. David absolutely loved his grandkids, Adrian would joke with him and ask where his real father was, that this one was way too loveable.

Max and Andie got back together and they were actually expecting another baby. Gabe and Izzy were doing great in college and were still going strong.

Two years after Gracie was born Chloe found herself pregnant again. Adrian decided that they needed a bigger house, so he hired a contractor and added on to the house. They made the entire place bigger and added a few more rooms and he also got a bigger studio for himself. The house was finished right before Chloe have birth to their second daughter, Dannielynn Alexandra Ivashkov. Dannie had beautiful eyes that were a perfect mix of her parents, she also had the fullest lips and she some hair on her head but it was mostly blonde and really couldn't be seen that well.

Now seven years and three kids later, all was well in the Ivashkov household. They were getting ready to take their first big family vacation. They were going to Florida to Disneyworld. Dannie and Gracie were excited that they would be getting to see real life princesses. Jake was hoping to see some pirates when they got there. Max, Andie and their three year old son, Jack along with David, Ellen, Gabe and Izzy would be going as well so they could help with watching over the four little kids.

A few weeks after they returned from Florida, Chloe wasn't feeling to well so she ended up going to the doctors. What the doctor told her shocked the hell out of her. She was pregnant yet again. They also did an ultra sound on her. When she got home, Adrian asked her what was wrong. Chloe just smiled and told him she was pregnant again, he just smiled but when she told him she was pregnant with twins, he fainted. When Adrian came to, Chloe asked if he was alright, he grinned and told her he wasn't expecting her to say twins but he was extremely happy.

Nine rough months later, Chloe gave birth to two healthy babies. Zander Adrian was born first and Samantha Cali was born a minute later. All the kids were excited about their new siblings especially Jake since now he wasn't the only boy. Adrian had a nurse take a picture of the seven of them and what the nurse saw was one big happy family.

**Thanks to everyone who read this story. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
